


Collision of the Heart

by dearly_beloved



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly_beloved/pseuds/dearly_beloved
Summary: Gerard is a demon, straight from the depths of Hell.  He is seductive, suave and highly insensitive, he hates humans and spends most of his time tricking them into deals so they will give their souls up to him.  Frank is an angel of the Lord.  He is righteous, brave and kind, and he loves humanity, doing all that he can to protect them and caring for each person as if they were his child.  Naturally, demons and angels are bred to hate each others' guts.So what does Gerard do when he starts feeling the opposite of hatred for a certain angel, and right before the two species go into the greatest war of all time?





	1. Fallen from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter 1 Edited 2/8/18)

            It was a day just like any other.  A Friday, in the late hours of the night, in midwinter.  Not that it mattered where Gerard was, anyways.  And not that it mattered to him.  He was patrolling one of his usual haunts- Santa Monica, California.  The main street was rich with seedy individuals.  Every other person was too drunk to walk straight.  The strange, unsteady vibes were probably what drew the demon to the area time and time again.  As he passed one high-end bar, he watched as a man and woman desperately made out with each other pressed up against a wall, as if the world would end tomorrow.  Gerard smirked.  If only they knew.

 

            He wasn’t much further along, walking down the street when he noticed a drug deal occurring from the corner of his eye.  And has he walked onto the pier, a dirty-looking man was playing the guitar with some admirable skill, the instrument’s case open and filled with a meager amount of cash.  Gerard noticed the sly look of nearly every girl (and some guys) that walked by him- looking him up and down and liking what they saw.  Of course, being a demon, Gerard knew he was the epitome of lust and temptation.  He was what every person would find attractive, and he was constructed to be that way.  If he wanted to, he could change his appearance every time his spirit manifested as a human body.  But Gerard quite liked sticking to one image, solely.  It gave him a sort of brand.  Sometimes he shifted ages to fit a person’s preference or to follow a certain role, but otherwise he changed nothing.  Not the slightly upturned nose, the unthreatening set of small teeth, or his soft, round hazel eyes.  Sometimes he would change his hair, but mostly he kept it an ebony black, straight and at almost shoulder length.  He thought this look suited him the best.

 

            But, oddly enough, Gerard wasn’t out tonight to trick or seduce a person into giving up their soul.  No, he was at this festive pier overlooking the ocean in order to find one person in particular.  Another being who was above the level playing grounds of earth.

 

            Gerard hated to admit his soft spot for the angel.  He never had an ounce of doubt that he was a true demon, evil through and through.  He murdered savagely, on the weekly, all for his own benefit.  He never felt pity when a human begged him for their life or pleaded for him to spare their soul.  He had always hated angels.  The way they _cared_ so much for human scum, the way they acted like they were so above all other beings.  And the worst part was, they were _literally_ above most beings, living in Heaven amongst the clouds.  Being a demon, Gerard would never be granted entrance to Heaven.  Not that it mattered to him, anyways.  Hell was Gerard’s true home, and he liked it more than any place else.  He never had any reason to wish to go to Heaven.

 

            That was, until now.

 

            Gerard sauntered his way past couples and friends having a pleasant night out on the crowded pier.  All around there were gift shops selling things like hot dogs or paintings or hats or necklaces.  To Gerard’s left towered the pier’s rollercoaster and Ferris wheel, flashing with bright designs created with hundreds of colored lightbulbs.  Gerard listened to the distant screams of whoever was on the rollercoaster.  He wished they were screaming in agony, rather than glee.  He never was fond of humans or the way they took up so much space.  That was probably why he enjoyed manipulating and killing them so much.

 

            It wasn’t long before Gerard reached the restaurant at the end of the pier.  Instead of heading in, he lingered around the outside of the place, opting to walk around to the back of the restaurant instead.  He didn’t have to go in to know that _he_ was already inside.  He had felt _his_ aura ever since entering the realm of Earth into this wretched city.

 

            Once at the back, Gerard perched atop the wooden ledge that lined the pier.  Here, he had a clear view of the inside of the restaurant, from one of the many large windows that surrounded the building.  It wasn’t long before his eyes caught light of one particular presence in the room.

 

            He was sat at a small round table near the middle, talking cheerfully with some insignificant human.  He was talking with his hands, as he usually did, causing a smile to pull at the corner of Gerard’s lips.  The angel seemed to be glowing compared to everyone else in the restaurant, at least to Gerard, he was.  His hazel eyes were lit up with life as they always were, and that cute, angelic smile was plastered to his face.  If Gerard wanted to, he could listen into the conversation he was having right now, but he chose not to.  It almost took away from the mystery, to know every word the angel said before he even gathered up the courage to talk to him.  No, Gerard had to learn things about the angel himself.

 

            But Gerard already did know a few things, ever since he had come across the angel in this very place only weeks ago.  The angel’s name was Frank Iero, and he was relatively young- that was, for angels and demons.  He must have been not much older than 2,500 years old, which Gerard could only tell from the aura he gave off.  Since demons and angels don’t physically age, they could usually tell each other’s ages only from how the presence of the other felt.  Gerard, rather, was so old that he had lost track of the years centuries ago.  But he knew that he was tens of thousands of years old by now.  He remembered a time long before humanity had developed the sort of the advanced civilization that was around today.  And he had to admit that although their arrogance was annoying, the sky rises and fast cars were quite glamourous and fun.  Being able to come and go to earth as he pleased, Gerard took much pleasure in the human world as well.

 

            But in his long life, no one ever had capture his attention quite like Frank did.  Demons just didn’t feel love.  It simply wasn’t normal.  They rarely “swooned” over one another, and very rarely did they find a soft spot for a human.  Gerard was certain he couldn’t be the first demon to _ever_ grow fond of an angel, yet it was very looked down upon amongst other demons.  Before this had happened to Gerard, he would readily shun a demon who thought any positive thought about an angel.  But things were different now.

 

            Gerard watch Frank’s body shake with laughter, his entire presence glowing along with it.  Gerard felt his heart flutter oddly, and a full smile appeared on his face as he watched Frank so happy.  Gerard couldn’t help it.  Frank made him… feel something.  And he wanted the angel.

 

            But he didn’t even want to dominate Frank, to hurt him, as he normal wanted to do to others he found appealing sexually.  Rather, he felt a strange urge to protect the angel, to care for him, and learn all of the little things about him.  Frank intrigued Gerard, and Gerard found himself yearning to know the entire story of Frank’s life. 

 

            Suddenly, Gerard’s heart stopped in his chest as Frank seemed to become aware of the demon’s presence.  His body grew rigid, his jaw tensing.  He glanced around the restaurant suspiciously, before his gaze turned to outside of the window, and he caught sight of Gerard.  Frank looked straight into the demon’s soul it seemed, although Gerard didn’t even have one.  His gaze was steady and honest as he held eye contact with Gerard, who now felt like he was about to fall backwards into the ocean from shock.  Frank simply narrowed his eyes at the demon, before returning his attention to the human who was seated across from him.  But he never returned to his previous cheerful demeanor during the rest of his time in the restaurant.  He seemed tense and distracted, often throwing glances in Gerard’s direction, just to find the demon still there and watching him.  Although Gerard had been noticed, he didn’t feel the desire to leave or hide.  A small smirk would not leave his lips.  He’d been noticed by the angel.  And he knew the heavenly being was waiting for the nearest chance to leave the building and confront Gerard.

 

            It was not much longer than 30 minutes later when the two in the restaurant had paid their bill and were leaving.  Gerard watched patiently, his anticipation growing by the second.  He wondered what Frank’s first words to him would be.

 

            He didn’t have to wonder long.  Almost immediately after leaving the restaurant, Frank suddenly appeared right in front of Gerard, before the demon could even see him coming.

 

            “What are _you_ doing here, _demon_.” Frank scoffed with venom in his voice.  Gerard should be insulted by his tone, but instead he was too distracted by how cute the angel’s voice was.  Fuck, he really had to get ahold of himself.

 

            “What, do I not have a right to be on this pier simply due to my species?  That’s cruel, Frank.”  Gerard responded.

 

            “How do you know my name?” Frank snapped, eyeing Gerard suspiciously.  “And why have you been watching me?”

 

            “Well, I know your name simply because I’ve listened in on a few of your conversations,” Gerard responded, not caring to add the fact that he’d asked around about the angel and done actual research on Frank to learn things about him.  “And I’ve been watching you because, to be honest, I’ve grown quite fond of you.”

 

            Frank looked shocked at Gerard’s confession, not understanding what had just left the demons mouth, and not having a clue in how to respond.  To Gerard’s pleasure, the angel even blushed and broke eye contact with him, looking off to the side with a troubled expression on his face.  “You’re lying, demon,” he said, “What exactly is it you want from me?”

 

            “Nothing,” said Gerard.  “I’m rarely honest, but I’m being honest now.  I’ve been following you for some time, but really I just wanted to talk to you, to get to know you.  So, what brings you down to Earth?”

 

            “None of your business.” Frank snapped.  But Gerard liked to think he was being somewhat swayed by his words.  After all he had already softened his tone a bit, and beginning to trust Gerard ever so slightly.  Although angels were taught from the beginning that demons were the epitome of all evil and never to be trusted, they were also inherently trusting and gullible creatures- loyal to a fault.  And when Gerard was seeming to be so kind to Frank, it was hard for him to truly feel it was all just a trick.

 

            “Oh, really?” Gerard said.  “If you tell me what you’re here for, I can tell you what I hang around here for as well.”

 

            “Really, it’s confidential.” Frank said, “But I wouldn’t mind if you tell me what you’ve been up to, so I can decide whether I should _kill you_ or not.”

 

            “Wow, that’s a bit harsh.  Trust me, Frank, even if you wanted to, you wouldn’t be able to kill me so easily.  Well, to be truthful, I normally hang around here making deals with humans, tricking them into giving their souls up.  But I oddly haven’t felt the urge in a few weeks.”

 

            Frank looked at Gerard with a shocked expression on his face, finding the doings of the demon too horrendous to even comprehend.  “You should leave here.  Now,” Frank warned.  “The angels will get rid of you if we see fit.  I suggest you leave this corner of the Earth and never return again.  Don’t get in my way.”

 

            Oddly, Gerard felt a saddened pang in his chest at Frank’s words.  Did he really distrust Gerard so much?

 

            “Frank, listen, I’m serious,” Gerard found himself pleading.  Pleading.  It wasn’t something he recalled ever doing before in his life.  He hopped down from the railing he was sat on, and faced Frank.  “I really do like you, and I don’t know how.  I lived thousands of years and never… felt this way before.  I know it all sounds like a lie, coming from me, but… I’m not asking you for any favors.  And there shouldn’t be any harm in simply… talking.”

 

            Frank seemed to think deeply about Gerard’s words.  The demon did have a point when he said that Frank had nothing to lose if he simply talked to Gerard.  And Frank hated to admit it, but he was curious.  He knew next to nothing about demons, only that they were horrible and should be avoided at all costs.  But what if the other angels were ignorant about demons?  What if Gerard was different than the other demons?

 

            “Fine.” Frank finally decided, flashing Gerard a hesitant smile.  A warm feeling spread through Gerard’s body, blooming from his chest.  It was the first smile Frank had ever directed towards Gerard.

 

            Frank told Gerard he knew of a place they could talk in private underneath the pier.  There were many pilings crisscrossing beneath the board walk, and the two could sit there.  Gerard definitely got the sense that Frank was worried about being caught with the demon as well, and wanted to be somewhere more concealed.  If Gerard was seen with Frank by another demon, he may be looked down upon, but he could probably just say he was curious about the angel or trying to trick Frank, and the other demons would accept it.  But if Frank was caught talking to Gerard… the other angels may shun him, or even consider him sinful and expel him from Heaven.  As Frank realized these possible consequences, he was extremely nervous about being caught.  But something about Gerard pulled him in, and made him want to know more.  The demon was intriguing, with his strange, lustful energy and innocent voice and appearance.

 

            The two settled on a lower piling, just about ten feet above the tumbling waves of the ocean.  Occasionally spray would rise from the waters and soak them, but they didn’t mind.  Neither demon nor angel grew cold with the temperatures on Earth.  They were immune to most conditions on the planet.

 

            The moon hung low in the sky, lowering towards the endless sea.  Gerard took a moment to admire the moon.  He had always loved the cool grey orb, illuminating the night sky in a soft glow.

 

            “I guess I want to know some things,” Frank said, after a moment.  “About demons.  As angels… we are taught next to nothing about demons, except that you are evil and we should… always avoid you.” Frank laughed softly at the irony, seeing as he was talking to a demon right now.

 

            “Well, there’s not much to know, really,” Gerard said, “Most of the things they taught you are probably true.  We don’t have souls, and we don’t normally feel emotions you have such as love or empathy.  We tend to take pleasure in hurting other beings, mostly humans…” Gerard felt almost ashamed admitting these things to Frank, who couldn’t hide the disgust and dismay he was feeling at the other’s words.  “And we survive from consuming their souls.  But we don’t only do it to live… In fact, a demon may even live hundreds of years without even touching a soul.  But the hunting, it’s… addicting.  We love the feeling of tricking a person, of killing them and devouring their souls…” Gerard looked down admitting this to Frank.  He had never felt bad for the way he hurt humans.  But he felt bad now, simply knowing that he was upsetting Frank.

 

            “That’s… horrible, Gerard,” Frank said softly, when he finally spoke.  “I think I could tell you about how… we really feel?  The truth about humans…”

 

            “Sure, go ahead,” Gerard said, although he knew Frank wouldn’t change his mind.  He knew Frank would feel differently than him, almost the opposite, probably.  But his hatred for humans was bred into him, and taught to him daily for thousands of years.  There was no way he could easily change his mind, or learn to _feel_ for the species.

 

            “I don’t know, they just…” Frank looked off into the distance, smiling fondly.  “We are just so… protective and caring for humans, in the same way that they would want to care and protect for their children.  Those humans who believe they are God’s children… the really are God’s children, and the children of angels as well.  It is true that compared to us, they may seem clueless, ignorant or naïve.  But it doesn’t matter, because we are here to guide them, to protect them, and bring them happiness.”

 

            Gerard felt a bit ill at Frank’s words.  How could the angel possibly feel that way?  Humans were simply stupid, idiotic and gullible.  They were slaves to instinct and not nearly as intelligent as angels or demons were.  They could also be evil, dirty beings, at times even more selfish than the worst of demons.  How could Frank possibly feel so appreciative and loving towards the species?

 

            But although Gerard simply couldn’t see things from Frank’s side, he respected that they would have their differences.  Gerard would never be able to love humans, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t accept that Frank was different.  Frank could love people, protect them, and spend his life keeling to their every need, and Gerard was okay with that.  But the thing was that Gerard would still want to trick humans, to torture them and wreak havoc on their lives for fun.  And he was certain that, with the way Frank felt, he really wouldn’t be okay with Gerard’s habits.

 

            “That’s interesting…” was the only thing Gerard could think to respond.  “I don’t think I could ever feel the same.  But it is… interesting to hear your perspective.”

 

            Frank smiled warmly at Gerard.  Gerard wondered, how could he be so kind when Gerard had just admitted he loved to torture and kill people, damning their souls into oblivion, right before Frank had confirmed his life was geared towards saving them?

 

            “I hope that someday you see the good in them as well,” Frank said.  “I do believe you are one step closer after hearing me out just now.”

 

            Gerard kept his face free of expression, but inwardly he was cringing.  No, he was no closer to _caring_ about people.  He was just being respectful of Frank’s opinion… and his own opinion, would never change.

 

            “Well, Frank,” Gerard said, deciding to change the subject, “There are a few things I’d like to know from you.  For instance, what’s it like up there in Heaven?”

 

            “It’s beautiful,” Frank said dreamily.  “We live amongst the atmosphere of Earth, in a dimension parallel to this world’s.  We do live in the sky, amongst the clouds.  The sun is glows brightly through the day, and in the night you can see the stars going on for infinity in the sky.  Underneath, we can see the Earth at all times.  We live amongst humans whose souls have ascended to Heaven.  When they die and are granted entrance, they are enlightened in a way and their souls change.  Humans in Heaven are incredibly different than they are on Earth…after dying and receiving entrance, they behave a lot more similarly to angels.”

 

            Gerard’s brain whirred, trying to imagine such a place.  It sounded a lot different than Hell, but it really did sound beautiful.  Gerard shamefully found himself longing to live somewhere like that, simply because he would love to have such a beautiful view, and be so close to the moon and starts.  But he definitely didn’t like the idea of living amongst humans and angels other than Frank.  For that reason, he would find himself perfectly happy in Hell for the rest of eternity.

 

            “That does sound beautiful,” Gerard admitted.

 

            “So?” said Frank, “I told you about Heaven, so what is hell like?”

 

            For the second time that night, Gerard found himself feeling ashamed of his lifestyle compared to Frank’s.  To Gerard, of course, Hell was a nearly perfect utopia.  But he already knew that it would sound horrible to Frank.  How come the things that Frank did had to still sound good to Gerard, but to Frank the things Gerard did had to be so bad?  Gerard found himself hating that _he_ was the evil one in this situation.  He had always accepted his nature, but it wasn’t always fun to be hated and looked down on by every other being.

 

            “Well…” Gerard began.  “It is hot.  Like they say it is.  But it just feels warm to me.  It is under the ground, in a parallel dimension as well, but located deep inside the Earth.  It is full of raging fires, lava, and red stone.  It must sound horrible to you, but to me… it is warm and comforting.  It is my home.  The only ones who live there, really, are demons.  Humans are there as well, but you know… they are only really there to suffer and be tortured.  They don’t live amongst us but are generally isolated to the flames to burn for eternity, or a variety of prisons…”

 

            Frank had a concerned, sick expression on his face, as he usually did when Gerard spoke about his ways.

 

            “But you know, there are only certain ways that humans can end up there,” Gerard continued.  “As you probably already know, when humans are denied entrance to Heaven, they are not immediately banished to hell.  But when a soul is wandering the Earth with no body, they become easy targets to demons and are usually dragged into Hell.  And, as you also probably already know, humans are only denied entrance into Heaven for doing pretty horrible things.  Like rape, senseless murder, or just being an overall evil, cruel and greedy person.  So if it makes you feel any better, the vast majority of souls in Hell really deserved it.”

 

            “But what about the other ones?” Frank asked blankly, “Didn’t you say not all humans end up in Hell for that reason?”

 

            “Well…” Gerard said, rubbing the back of his head, “Yes, there is another way.  As you know, most demons will come to this Earth to… ‘hunt’ in a way.  We are able to gain access to their souls by tricking them into making deals with us.  Usually we have to find someone who seems easy to fool or in a compromising situation, someone who is likely to sacrifice their life and soul for an Earthly gain.”

 

            Frank nodded, in a trance with what Gerard was saying.  He never knew these things about demons.  He especially never knew that demons needed _permission_ to seize a person’s soul.

 

            “So do you need to tell a person you will be taking their soul in order for them to give it up?” Frank asked, curious.

 

            Gerard looked compromised, “…not exactly.” He admitted.  “Sometimes I… we can simply tell someone they will have to pay a large price for what they want.  And many times they don’t ask further questions, they will take the deal without knowing.  And most of the time they aren’t aware I’m a demon…”

           

            Frank’s heart sunk again after hearing Gerard’s confession.  So it really wasn’t any better than he thought.

 

            “And sometimes,” Gerard continued.  “Humans will even summon us.  There are many of them foolish enough to believe that demons want to help them somehow, and some humans even worship Lucifer.  Which is absurd, because he hates humans.  But, anyways, they will do things such as blood sacrifices, and complicated rituals that will usually draw the nearest demon to them.  They will usually ask this demon for a favor, and their souls are given up in the process.  Those humans are certainly the most ridiculous, though.  They stupidly believe demons are on their side, and have no idea what they are getting themselves into.  And once they summon a demon, they have already made their souls vulnerable and are not able to turn back…”

 

            “That is insane,” Frank said, shaking his head with bewilderment.  “I do love humans, but… it is crazy to think some of them would grow convinced that a demon will _help them_ , and decide to do that…” Frank chuckled, “Okay, I’ll admit...  The humans who do that… they are being idiotic…”

 

            Gerard laughed, “That’s right!”

 

            “Well,” Frank said, feeling guilty from his comment from before.  “Have you ever been… summoned before?”

 

            “Yes,” Gerard said, smiling fondly.  “I have been summoned quite a few times in my life.  The most recent was still nearly 3,000 years ago, though…  It is kind of strange.  You are on Earth, and suddenly you feel an urge stronger than ever pulling you in a certain direction.  Rituals to summon demons do not force us to appear somewhere, but rather they draw us in by creating an appealing force to us.  But generally, we want to get there so fast that we seem to appear out of nowhere to the humans.”

 

            Frank smiled.  “That’s funny.  You know, angels can be summoned too.”

 

            Gerard raised an eyebrow.  “Oh, really?  I actually was not aware of that.”

 

            “Yes, it’s true,” Frank said.  “But I have heard it is a lot harder than summoning demons.  The rituals are a more complicated, and different for almost every angel.  Each ritual can only summon a specific angel.  So most humans have only created rituals to summon very powerful angels.

           

            “But they have also created general spells that can summon any very low-ranking angel, as well.  When I was just over a hundred years old I was weak enough to be summoned by one of these rituals… When angels are young we do not know how to make the smoothest transitions from our natural form into an earthly body.  Sometimes we would lose feathers, and they materialize in this dimension.  Some humans can identify and collect these feathers.  Well, one of my feathers was found by a person.  If they use a piece of us in a ritual… they can draw us near.  The feeling, for me, was as if someone was in grave danger and I needed to rush to their side to protect them at all costs.  Of course, the person who summoned me was simply curious about us.  There really was no use for me to be with that human, so I left shortly…”

 

            “Cold,” Gerard joked.  He really did enjoy Frank’s story, though.

 

            The two of them ended up talking for over an hour, mostly the differences between the two species, and interesting events that had happened in their lives.  Frank told Gerard about the only time he had seen God, and Gerard told Frank stories about what humans were like thousands of years before Frank even existed.  Frank was bewildered to hear about the humans who lived in caves in the wilderness, foraging for food and painting designs on the cave walls.  He said they had just begun to use tools around the time he came to be, and their languages weren’t nearly as advanced as they were in present day.  The two also exchanged differences in their cultures and daily lives.  Frank loosened up a bit when it came to hearing things about Gerard he didn’t like, and Gerard learned to accept Frank’s pure innocence a bit more.

 

            As Gerard heard every sound the humans made on the pier above them- from their conversations about businesses and personal matters, to the sounds of each shop and machine, to the clattering of dishes in the kitchen above, he couldn’t help but reflect on how far things had come.  When he really thought about it, with humans changing, demons and angels changed as well.  The two species used to be almost entirely nonverbal, communicating complicated matters though what seemed to be instinct and some sort of telepathy… there were no words involved, but they could almost read each other’s minds, sending each other silent messages.  Humans could never communicate in this way, so they developed verbal language instead.  Catching onto the language in order to communicate with humans, both demons and angels began to incorporate the languages into their separate worlds as well, until slowly, the sort of telepathy they had shared before was all but forgotten.  As the nature of language changed over the years, angels and demons went along with it.  Generally, whatever language was most common and widespread in the world was used to communicate for them.  Previously, it was Latin, and had eventually turned to English.  But still, angels and demons could easily spot the cues and similarities of all languages that existed on Earth, and speak every language fluently.

 

            Gerard wondered if Frank would even know how to communicate in the way that the species’ used to.  Would he bewildered if another angel tried to speak to him in any way other than verbal language?  Back then, communication between angels and demons was nearly impossible as well.  They spoke on different frequencies, naturally, and couldn’t communicate with each other.  But thanks to humans, they now had a universal language between them.

 

            As the time went on and the moon set beyond the horizon of the sea, Frank looked a bit troubled.  “I think I should be leaving soon,” he said, “It is 4am and my family will be awaiting me.”

 

            Gerard wondered what a family was, but he didn’t bother to ask.  “That’s okay.” He said.  “But… Frank…”

 

            “What is it?” Frank asked, standing on the piling he had been sat upon while the two talked.

 

            “I’m not supposed to tell you this… and if word gets out in Hell, they’d certainly kill me...”

 

            “Gerard? What is it?” Said Frank, looking very concerned.

 

            “Lucifer is free.” Gerard said.  His eyes were no longer an innocent hazel as he spoke the truth.  Frank realized that, with the emotion Gerard was feeling, his eyes were now glowing a soft, reddish amber.

 

            “No.  That’s impossible.”  Frank said, shaking his head.  “Lucifer was banished to hell-“

 

            “2,869 years ago.  I know.” Gerard said, finishing his sentence.

 

            “It was before I was even created,” Frank admitted.  “I have never lived a time when Lucifer walked free.”

 

            “It was a different time…” Gerard admitted.  “Lucifer was an angel, and he was ancient.  He had existed since almost the dawn of humanity.  But he grew rebellious against God… well, you probably know the story.  He was banished from Heaven and sent to Hell.  And God trapped him here.  Although demons are able to move freely from Hell to Earth, Lucifer is not.  God had him confined to a specific place in Hell.

 

            “But that is not the case anymore.  Many demons have wanted Lucifer free for decades, and together they finally learned how to free him, and they did so, in secret.  He has been free for 8 years now.”

 

            “8 _years_?” Frank asked, bewildered.  “Well then, why hasn’t he done anything?  How did we not know of this?”

 

            “It is a well-kept secret,” Gerard said, feeling ashamed of his betrayal.  “We wanted to wait until we were prepared for him to… resurface.”

 

            “So… when are you prepared for?” Frank questioned.  “When is Lucifer planning to rise again?”

 

            Gerard’s eyes met Franks, a glowing scarlet that shone deep with a fire Frank had never experienced.  “Tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Frank took off almost immediately after Gerard’s confession.  He stuttered something about being late and then disappeared into the night sky, leaving nothing but a few white feathers lazily floating downwards in his wake.  Gerard snatched one of the feathers from the air, inhaling Frank’s scent on it and running his tongue along the soft strands.  Frank was warm and appealing, of course.  Every part of him smelled and tasted delicious.  It was addicting, a scent Gerard never wanted to forget.  He carefully placed the feather in the pocket of his black leather jacket.  Apparently Frank had never mastered the art of leaving no feathers behind after all.

 

            Although talking to Frank had felt wonderful at first, Gerard felt nothing but guilty and distraught after his interaction with the angel.  First of all, Frank was even greater than Gerard could have possibly imagined.  He hated to use the word but… he _loved_ being in Frank’s presence even more after talking to the angel.  For the first time since he’d seen Frank, Gerard felt deep contempt for his fondness of the other.  He knew it must be a stupid phase, or his libido tricking him.  Maybe Gerard simply hadn’t seen an angel up close for so long before, and had grown obsessed with how attractive Frank was?  Yes, that must be it, and once Gerard could seduce and sleep with the angel… he would surely get over it in an instant.  But it would probably be better if Gerard went without _ever_ having sex with an angel.  Maybe if he just ignored Frank, he’d forget about him and remember this all as a stupid mental breakdown.

 

            Secondly, and worst of all, Gerard had betrayed his own kind.  The truth of Lucifer’s freedom was a well-guarded secret, and if Gerard was discovered having leaked the information, he would certainly be killed on the spot.  The secret had been kept for years, without the angels ever finding out, and _Gerard_ had to be the one, out of every demon, to blow the cover?  He felt horrible, knowing he had committed a horrible crime against his own species for telling Frank.  He just hoped that Frank had been startled by the confession and kept it a secret.  Or maybe, Frank thought Gerard was just trying to scare him and didn’t believe it at all.  But then again, there was the possibility that Frank had returned to Heaven screaming bloody murder, taking the news of Lucifer’s revival straight to God Himself.  Gerard really hoped the latter hadn’t occurred.

 

            In telling Frank, Gerard had only wanted to protect him.  He’d wanted Frank to know what was happening, so the angel wouldn’t be killed.  He wanted Frank to be prepared for the upcoming war.

 

            Deciding to dwell on such things elsewhere, Gerard closed his eyes and felt himself fading, disintegrating away from earth, and materializing elsewhere.  He opened his eyes to find himself back home, in Hell.  The rocky alcove Gerard lived amongst stretched towards the top of the endless, hallowed cave.  The rocks were a dusty red color here, mixed with calm yellow and orange layers of mineral.  Gerard took in the view from the cliff besides his home, a calm sentient running through him.  Not many demons lived near him- the creatures weren’t very social inherently, and generally lived pretty spread-out from each other.  Beneath him lay a deep valley amongst the jagged cliffs, a slow-moving river of lava sprawled along the floor.  In the distance, one of Hell’s endless fires burned on, like a forest nestled in the valleys.  If Gerard really focused, he could hear the screams and pleading of the humans trapped there, even from such a distance.  But he didn’t care to hear it right now- what he wanted was the eerie silence of his surroundings, save for the whistling of the soft breeze as the wind flowed through the valley.

 

            After a moment taking in the familiar scenery, Gerard turned and made his way into the cave he’d carved into the cliff side years ago.  He had missed being in his natural state.  Without physical skin, flesh and bones, he could move so fluidly, with much greater ease.  As a demon, Gerard was much larger than he was as a human, over ten feet tall.  His body was more like a shadow than an existence, a void of black that had some shape to it, and two glowing red eyes where the face should be.  Gerard simply flowed across spaces, rather than needing to walk.  When his mouth was visible, a set of stark white, razor-sharp teeth were apparent.  He could shift his body easily, taking on almost any shape he wanted to.  But generally, he appeared in a human- like form, just larger and hazier.  When hands appeared, they were with long and elegant fingers, topped off with long, sharp claws.  His toes were adorned with the black claws as well, and when he felt the need to stand or walk they would clack along the solid ground.  Black tendrils also stretched form Gerard’s body, behaving almost like smoke.  Almost all demons looked similar to Gerard, in their natural state, with some subtle differences that only demons could really notice.  It was in the same way that humans can differentiate between each other so well, but wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between individuals in a flock of crows.

 

            Gerard was just about ready to sleep for the day.  He had bathed himself with water that would be scalding to humans, but to him it was comfortably warm.  He washed himself roughly, making sure to rid himself of the smell of an angel just in case another demon should appear.  He had taken the one feather of Frank’s and hidden well, in an area where it couldn’t even be smelled.  Afterwards, he was highly anticipating a good day’s sleep.  With all that was going on, he realized he was intensely craving to take a person’s soul for the first time in weeks.  He was practically starved of the sensation.  He was so focused on _Frank_ that he had neglected his usual goals for longer than he had in quite some time.

 

            Gerard made his way towards the luxurious bed in the corner of the room he’d created, adorned with fluffy pillows and heavy blankets.  Before humans invented beds, Gerard and other demons had enjoyed sleeping comfortably on the hard ground, with no cover at all.  But humans were inventive species, always trying to make things better- demons and angels were not.  They followed instinct and customs, never feeling the need to change much because their way of living always satisfied them entirely.  But when humans came up with something better- like verbal language or beds- the two others always seemed to catch on to this behavior and use the good ideas for themselves.  Although Gerard had been fine with sleeping on the floor, he had to admit it was a lot better to collapse into thick layers of padding and soft blankets.

 

            But before he could crawl into bed, Gerard sensed a familiar presence at the entrance to his home.

 

            “Hello, Mikey,” Gerard said, smiling warmly as his familiar friend entered with a nod.  The two of them considered each other brothers, as they were created so similarly and near to each other in time.  After all, they were only created 4 years apart from each other- which was essentially nothing to demons.  They had known each other all their lives, and Gerard could barely even remember the short burst of time in which he existed without Mikey by his side.

 

            Of course, not being the most social beings, the two didn’t feel the need to communicate or interact on the daily.  They did live relatively close to each other, and visited at least once each year.  Usually in the wake of significant events occurring.  Which would clearly define why Mikey had appeared on that day.  Gerard felt oddly guilty for not visiting his brother earlier, wondering if Mikey found it suspicious that Gerard hadn’t sought the other’s company first in a time before such a drastic event.  But Mikey seemed to not be swayed by this at all, as he pulled Gerard into a familiar hug.  After all, Gerard was incredibly antisocial, even when it came to demons.  It was no surprise for him to forget to visit his brother.

 

            “So, what have you been up to all this time?  Anything new?” Mikey asked.

 

            “No, nothing really,” Gerard lied, not feeling ready to tell Mikey about Frank yet.  He still wasn’t quite sure how his brother would react.

 

            “Ahh, well, where do you spend most of your time on Earth these days?” Mikey questioned.  “I haven’t seen you in that realm for quite some time.”

 

            “Mostly in Southern California,” Gerard said.  “There are a lot of large cities and… interesting characters there.”

 

            Mikey laughed, “No wonder I haven’t seen you.  I’ve been in Japan.  For practically the same reasons, too.  _Jissai, watashi wa kono kaiwa o nihongode shitai to omotte imasu._ ”

 

            “Oh please, I’d rather speak English now,” Gerard bickered, “I haven’t spoken Japanese in decades.”

 

            “ _Nah demo,_ ” Mikey sighed, switching back to English for his brother’s sake, “Anyways, you know what I really came for.  I’m wondering how you’ve prepared for tomorrow.  And what your plan is.  Call me crazy if you want, but I think we both know that we should stick together.”

 

            “I agree,” said Gerard, “But I have a favor to ask of you.  Would you mind surfacing in California with me, rather than Japan?”

 

            “Why is that?” Argued Mikey, “Have you fallen in love with the East Side of the Pacific Ocean?”

           

            Gerard scoffed, “No Mikey, but I do have reason to believe a large concentration of angels will appear in the area come tomorrow.”

 

            Mikey looked shocked, “Why’s that?”

 

            “I’ve been noticing a lot more of them than usual in the area,” Gerard lied.  He did believe many angels would arrive in the L.A., but for entirely different reasons.

 

            “Really?” Mikey said, “That’s terrifying.  Have any of them noticed you?”

 

            “No,” Gerard said, lying once again, “Their presence happens to be a lot stronger than ours, so I notice them more easily than they notice me.  But I think they may be on to something, as their numbers have increased greatly in the area during the past week.”

 

            “That is suspicious,” Mikey said, buying into Gerard’s lie.  He appeared to be in deep thought for a few seconds.  “Well, it will be more dangerous if I decide to go with you to that area… but I think it would be the right thing to do.  This fight is bigger than all of us.  It is more important to finally take over the earth and steal each and every soul for Hell, than for us to be cowardly and lose the war.  So I agree… we should go to L.A. tomorrow.”

 

            Gerard bit his tongue, holding back his response.  He had never really agreed with Mikey and other demons’ shared views that the world would be better off if Lucifer rose and killed each and every human, kidnapping their souls into Hell for the demons to feast on.  Gerard hated to admit it, but he quite liked the Earth the way it was now, and would rather not have it be turned into another Hell.  And was killing all the humans really a good idea if there would never again be new ones?  How were the demons supposed to live if they _ran out_ of souls?

 

            But Gerard couldn’t possibly voice his concerns… he may be labeled as a traitor and thrown into prison for it.  He would lose all of his freedom and be tortured daily, confined from the entirely of Hell and Earth.  So he went along with the other demons, and tried to see the positives in taking over the Earth.  But deep inside, he hated to admit that he secretly hoped that his side would lose the upcoming war.

 

            “Okay,” Gerard responded instead, not wanting to bother arguing with Mikey, “Let’s do it.  You can stay the day here.  In the evening we will head for Los Angeles.”

 

            Gerard didn’t fall asleep until hours later.  He tossed and turned in his bed, which he shared with his brother on these visits.  How was he supposed to save Frank, and do it without Mikey knowing?  But eventually, exhaustion got the best of him and he drifted into a fretful sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, no the most widely spoken language in the world is not English, it's Mandarin. But I speak English, so in this fic's universe, it's English. And I'm not even sure if it was Latin before. That's just the language I think of when it comes to biblical stuff, so alas.
> 
> Secondly, the "Japanese" sentences here were literally just put through google translate. So if any Japanese speakers read this, I apologize for horribly butchering your language.
> 
> But most importantly, I hope anyone who read this likes it! I will hopefully be writing more soon :)


	2. Collision of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins, and Gerard is expected to fight along with the demons, but he has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for graphic depictions of violence, and sexy times
> 
> 3/17/18 update: I've fixed a lot of typos in this chapter. There were typos galore due to be being high while writing a lot of it and too lazy to proofread. Don't smoke weed before writing a chapter, kids. Thanks for your patience!

As Gerard and Mikey materialized in Santa Monica in the early hours of night, the war was already raging.  Gerard felt an odd pang in his heart as he looked over the pier to see it was already torn in half, the far side partially submerged in the ocean, along with the restaurant he had spotted Frank in last night and the pilings where the two had sat and talked for hours.  For a few moments, Gerard and Mikey simply took in the scene around them.  It was like nothing either of them had ever seen on Earth, and was the most comparable to Hell Earth had ever been.  Currently, they could only sense a few other demons in the area, but with those demons wreaking as much havoc as possible, things had quickly divulged into chaos.  Flames sprung from many buildings, cars were crashed on the sides of the roads.  The screams of many humans were heard, most of them fleeing from the chaos in a pitiful attempt to save themselves.  The dead bodies of humans littered the streets, lying lifeless and soulless in the night. 

 

            “…Well,” said Mikey, not necessarily repulsed by the scene but still in shock, “Killing humans is much too easy, and it seems we are not lacking in the means of doing so…” Mikey accentuated his point by looking over at least 10 of the bodies lining the sidewalk he and Gerard stood on, all in various traumatic states.  “So I don’t think participating is important for the time being.  Gerard, where do you think the angels have appeared?  I believe stopping them should be our highest priority.”

 

            Gerard went into a trance as he looked over the carnage on the street, once again feeling the urge to inflict the sort of damage he saw sprawled before them.  With a slight shake of his head, he expelled the thoughts from his mind.  He had more important things to do right now. 

 

            “I agree,” he said to Mikey.  “Let’s patrol the area for a bit.  I can’t sense any angels right now, but I’m sure they should be nearby.”

 

            As Gerard circled the city blocks, searching for any sign of angels with Mikey at an inhuman speed, he pondered deeply in his own head.  He hated to admit it, but he was worried about Frank.  Had the angel heeded to his warning?  Had he stayed in Heaven, safe, or joined the frontlines in an army of angels to attempt to stop the demons?  With a growing anxiety, Gerard began to worry that the angel may already be dead.  What if he was too late?  Gerard hated to care about Frank in such a way.  It seemed like he had never cared about anything so much before.  He had never experienced grief, or the sort of aching worry he currently felt for Frank’s safety.  How the hell was he supposed to go on like this?

 

            Gerard suddenly halted to a stop, causing Mikey to pause as well as he felt an odd presence in the air.  The two had drifted quite far from their original location, and were now in a seedy neighborhood in Los Angeles.  Gerard quickly recognized the area as what the humans called “skid row”, not far from the luscious mansions of Beverly Hills, but worlds away.  The streets here were always cracked and dirty, lined with crumbling apartments.  Homeless people lined the streets in most locations, and were easy targets for the demons who had taken to Earth.  Now the lifeless bodies of the former residents of the streets were apparent all over the neighborhood.  Gerard took in the damage casually, as he toned in to the presence he now strongly felt in the area.

 

            “Angels,” Gerard said, muttering to Mikey, “Nearby.”

 

            “Yes,” said Mikey, “I can feel it.”

 

            The two remained silent now, zoning in on the location they could feel the angels were.  They ended up at the corner of a large main street, where the usual cars of nighttime traffic were mainly crashed and strewn across the intersections in wreckage.  Some cars were still in motion, though- mostly speeding away from the chaos occurring before Gerard and Mikey’s eyes ahead at full speed.  One car spun out of control just meters away from where the two demons stood, rolling over a few times before colliding violently with the wall of a building behind them.  Mikey casually strolled over to the car, looking through the window at the driver before reaching through the broken window and snapping the man’s neck in one swift movement.

 

            “He was still alive,” Mikey explained to Gerard, who gave him a quizzical look.  Gerard simply nodded, diverting his attention once again to the situation playing out before him.  It seemed there was a large fight occurring a few blocks away.  Occasionally, Gerard would glimpse flashes of bright light, or a building would spontaneously combust in flame.  He could sense the presence of many demons and angels, and practically feel it each time a human died in the aftermath of the fight.  He wondered if Frank was there.

 

            Mikey took in the scene before them as well.  “ _Los angeles estan verdaderamente en Los Angeles, ay?”_ He joked.  _The angels are truly in Los Angeles._

 

            “Yes indeed,” said Gerard, watching in awe as a crash sounded through the night and a large building collapsed before them.

 

            “I say we join,” said Mikey, bracing himself for the fight.

 

            “Agreed,” said Gerard.  And the two were off, striding towards the battle with a fierceness rarely ever seen.

 

            It wasn’t long before they were separated, Gerard noticed Mikey had run off to attempt to take down a lone, young angel.  Little did he know that Gerard would not be joining this fight.  Gerard wished the best of luck to his brother, sincerely hoping Mikey wouldn’t be harmed in the battle.  But he knew that Mikey was incredibly intelligent, and that his brother would know when he couldn’t hold his ground anymore.  Although Mikey was playing the noble card, demons were inherently selfish, and he would much rather run off to safety than die to appear noble in a fight.

 

            Gerard, meanwhile ducked out of view of the others as quickly as possible.  He turned into a small alley behind one of the many store buildings in the area.  There were a few terrified humans cowering there, and Gerard didn’t even acknowledge them, brushing right past them as he followed a familiar aura and scent.  Once he reached the other side of the alleyway, Gerard peered around the corner, hoping to catch sight of a specific angel.  He found himself sighing in relief at his luck, as his eyes fell upon Frank.  The angel looked entirely different than the innocent, sweet, human appearance he had been wearing the night before.  His eyes glowed a blinding blue that was almost white, and enormous white wings stretched from behind him.  He was afloat, in the air, and the target of his fury appeared to be a young demon who had gotten herself into a fight too big for herself.  Gerard felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the angel he endeared battling one of his own to the death- the demon was above her wits and certainly wouldn’t win this battle.  On Earth, demons couldn’t morph into their natural form, so angels had one clear advantage.

 

            In a careful strike, Frank flew to the ground, impaling the demon clear through the stomach with a sharpened spike-like sword, practically tearing her apart.  Gerard found himself subconsciously stepping back, as he watched the demon die instantly before his very eyes.  He had clearly underestimated Frank’s strength.  Of course, Gerard still knew that _he_ was stronger than Frank, but he didn’t realize the other would be able to take out other demons with no problem at all.  But other demons were the least of Gerard’s worries at that moment.  Because then, Frank seemed to become aware of Gerard, watching him slyly from the alleyway.  Frank’s crystal blue eyes locked with Gerard’s, and in an instant the angel swooped towards the demon, giving him hardly any time to react.

 

            Gerard stumbled backwards quickly, as Frank came to a skidding halt in front of him in the alley.  Gerard couldn’t deny that he was intimidating with his wings outstretched and his eyes glowing with raw energy.  He was very small, even as an angel, shorter than Gerard was in his human form.  But his wingspan had to be at least 12 feet, cornering Gerard from all angles and leaving him feeling vulnerable and trapped against the wall he was now backed against.

 

            Gerard had a sick realization as he watched Frank brandish the silver sword he was armed with.  Unlike demons, angels were not equipped with sharp teeth or claws.  But that didn’t mean they weren’t just as efficient in fighting in other ways.

 

            Gerard barely had time to react before Frank made a quick move toward him, leaping out of the way hardly in time.  The sharp edge of the dagger instead was thrust into the side of the building, a loud _crash!_ echoing through the night sky as the building shifted and crumbled, dust flying in the air.  “Frank!?” Gerard cried out, shocked at what was occurring.  Apparently, the angels were doing just as much damage to the human world as the demons, without even realizing it.

 

            But Frank didn’t hear Gerard’s confused plea, instead swiping by him again, this time slashing through his arm with the blade.  Gerard grunted in pain, holding his injured arm as blood splattered the floor around him.  It was no big deal to him, he could heal his human body at incredible speeds so long as nothing vital was hit.  He just didn’t understand why Frank wouldn’t hesitate for just a second to listen to him.

 

            But there was no time to stand and ponder about it, as Frank was back at him again fast as lightning, heading straight for Gerard’s heart with the intent to kill.  But now that Gerard knew that Frank was intending to fight, he was prepared.  With ease, he leapt above the angel, easily clearing out of the way before landing back on his feet and turning to face the other.  Frank hovered in the air for a moment before swooping towards Gerard again, dagger aimed and ready to strike.  This time, Gerard held his ground, crouching for a moment until Frank was in range.  Instead of jumping out of the way this time, Gerard skillfully avoided the blade while leaping towards and connecting with Frank’s body head on.  He knew that with Frank’s speed and power the collision would be a shock to them both, and he felt the impact send a shock through his bones as he tackled the angel in midair.

           

            Gerard brought Frank to the ground, quickly pinning the angel down.  He held him by both of his wrists, rendering the blade useless.  Frank beat his wings frantically, trying to rid himself of his attacker.  But Gerard quickly caught the feathers beneath his knees, using all of his strength to keep the base of the wings secured to the ground as well.

 

            “What do you want from me, demon!?” Frank growled, panting and finally looking defeated.  His once beautifully white wings were now dirtied with the filth of the city.  From the main street, the angel and demon both heard the fight rage on.  They heard the screams of humans echoing from all around as well.  This didn’t bother Gerard, but Frank was clearly distressed.  With each human he felt die, his despair and discomfort only grew.  He wanted so badly to rescue them all, yet he and his kind were failing miserably.

 

            “Nothing, Frank!”  Gerard said, “Please just calm down, I only want to talk!”

 

            Frank looked suspicious, his grip tightening on his blade as if the demon would try to snatch it from him at any second.  He also looked a bit as if he might cry, almost as if he was barely hanging onto his sanity from what was occurring.  “Do you swear?” He asked tentatively, as if a demon’s promise meant anything.

 

            “Yes, I swear, Frank,” Gerard pleaded, before saying a phrase he had never once uttered before, “I swear to God.”

 

            Frank grimaced, “You better mean it.”

 

            “I do Frank, really.” Gerard said.  Frank had seemed to relax in his grip, but Gerard still wasn’t entirely sure it was safe to let go of the angel.  “If I let you go, will you talk to me, Frank?  Instead of, you know… trying to kill me?”

 

            “Yeah, sure, I’ll talk,” Frank agreed bitterly.  “But I’m not sure what there is to talk about.  After all, your kind is bringing the earth to ruin as we speak.  And I’m a _bit_ busy with trying to save as many lives as possible from this vile end…”

 

            Gerard felt quite sorry as he slowly loosened his grip on Frank’s wrists, before rising to his feet and stepping away from the angel.  After all, the demons were practically having a field day out there- chaos and murder was their forte.  But, for Frank, it was his worst nightmare.  He wanted nothing but peace and happiness for humans, and the demons were ruining it all.  Gerard marveled in his own newfound compassion as he watched Frank rise from the ground and bat his wings while he brushed himself off, trying to remove all of the dirt from his body.  Frank’s eyes were no longer the intense, light blue they had been before.  Rather, they had returned to their more human-like, calm hazel green.  But there was a strong sense of sadness in the once confident angel’s gaze.  Gerard felt his heart break for the other once again.  He wasn’t used to feeling empathy for a creature so different from himself, yet here he was.

 

            “Frank,” Gerard urged, not sure how to say exactly what was on his mind, “I just wanted you to know that… I’m not for this.  I didn’t want us to… try to take over like this.  I liked the Earth the way it was, I thought this was a bad idea, but I had no other choice than to go along with it…” Gerard sighed heavily, “When I told you last night… I just wanted to protect you.  I know I’ve already said this, but I care about you, a lot.  And I’m on your side.”

 

            “Thanks,” Frank said dryly.  “But how do I know you’re not just lying about all of this and trying to trick me.”

 

            “Frank, trust me,” Gerard said, “If I wanted to kill you, I would have already.  You know I’m a lot stronger than you, from how I was able to hold you down back there.”

 

            Frank hated to admit his own weakness, but he nodded abashedly.

 

            “So,” Gerard continued, “What I’m saying is… I think we need to get out of here.  To leave.  For your own safety.”

 

            “Gerard…” Frank said, “I can’t just leave the humans.  I’m here to protect them, and fight with the other angels.  It’s my duty.”  Frank looked wistfully to the side, listening to his brothers and sisters fighting the battle he had dropped out of for the time being.  And for what, to talk to a demon?

 

            “Plus,” he continued, “Where would we even go?  Everywhere on Earth is a battlefield.”

 

            “Hell,” Gerard said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  Frank nearly laughed out loud at his declaration.  Did the demon really think that the angel would so readily follow him somewhere like _that_?  Hell, after all, was the worst nightmare of both angels and humans.

 

            “You’ve got to be joking,” Frank scoffed, “I would never set foot somewhere so abominable.”

 

            “Frank, listen,” Gerard pleaded, “It’s really not so bad… My home is in a cave, overlooking a valley… It’s warm and beautiful, really.  And it’s not like there are demons everywhere, I live at least 10 miles from anyone else.  Please, it’s safe there, and we can just be together-“

 

            “ _Gerard_ ” Frank said, looking downright offended at this point, “Do you really think would abandon my brothers, sisters, and children on Earth to run away with _you_?”

 

            Gerard’s heart seemed to break at those words, and he watched in a saddened awe as Frank continued his rant.

 

            “Even _you_ are abandoning _your own_ kind by doing such a thing!  It simply isn’t right!  Now I do believe that you are somehow in love with me, but you have got to be downright insane!  How could you possibly believe that I would want to run off to Hell with you, when the very existence of humanity depends on this battle today?”

 

            Gerard’s head hung slightly in shame, but he was not going to give up so easily.  “It’s just… Frank…” he said, “If I’m going to be completely honest, I am not sure who will win this battle.  But what I do know, is that _you_ will make no difference.”

 

            Frank appeared offended, crossing his arms angrily and narrowing his eyes.  “And how would you know such a thing?”

 

            “Frank, you’re weak,” Gerard continued, hating to be rude, but it was true.  “You’re very young for an immortal being.  The demon you just defeated, or any you may have fought beforehand, were very low rank demons.  But there are thousands like myself, and many of them as much as ten times as strong as me.  I know there are incredibly powerful angels, but you are not one of them, and there are very powerful demons as well…”

 

            Frank was practically stewing at Gerard’s words, his face flushed with anger.  He seemed like he wanted to argue with the demon, but at the same time he knew that Gerard was speaking the truth.

 

            “For example,” Gerard continued, “You must have noticed how easy it was for you to kill that other demon back there.  If you faced off with a demon as strong as me, or stronger, it would be just as easy for one of us to kill you…”

 

            “Oh, really?” Frank snapped, taking a determined step towards Gerard, “Just kill me then, won’t you?  Just do it!”  He shoved Gerard roughly, who only chuckled as he stumbled back a few feet.

 

            “Frank, I think I’ve made it very clear that I don’t want to hurt you.” Gerard said, cocking an eyebrow.

 

            “But what if _I_ want to hurt _you_?” Frank challenged, his grip tightening on his sword once again.  A wicked grin appeared on his face, “Will you even make a move to stop me?”

 

            “Of course I will, I just did,” snapped Gerard, “Now would you stop being absurd and let me reason with you?”

 

            “I can’t reason with someone who has no common sense in the first place,” Frank argued.  “Now prepare to die, demon.”

 

            Gerard sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and looking over Frank with a bored expression.  “Fine,” he deadpanned.  “I didn’t want it to be this way, but it looks like I have no other choice.”

 

            Frank braced himself, preparing for whatever move Gerard would make next.

 

            “But if you won’t come to Hell with me willingly, it looks like I’ll just have to take you there by force.”

 

            Frank had no time to react before Gerard pounced at him once again, but this time he was in full force.  He grabbed ahold of the angel, and his intent was not just to knock him to the ground this time.  Along with his struggling captive, Gerard dematerialized himself, forcing the same disintegration onto Frank.  A pitch darkness surrounded the two for a moment, along with the feeling of their bodies being entirely absent all at once.  That is, before the two of them were tumbling into a warm atmosphere, onto the solid rock foundation of Hell itself.

 

            For Frank’s sake, Gerard had kept his human appearance this time around.  He knew the angel would probably find his true form repulsive, and he didn’t really want to scare off his companion before they’d even gotten to know each other at all.  He realized with a shock that Frank appeared to be almost entirely human as well, with his wings having disappeared and his deafening aura flattened.  His eyes were clenched tightly shut and his mouth pulled into a grimace, and as soon as he collided with the ground he shoved Gerard roughly off of himself.  Gerard let himself be pushed back, stumbling away from the angel.  The two had landed on the cliff overlooking the valley, right at the mouth of the cave Gerard called home, by design, of course.

 

            To Gerard, it was insane to have an angel here, in hell.  Frank’s presence simply didn’t fit with the environment around him.  He was so pure, and kind, like a glowing light amidst an endless black hole.  Groaning, he lifted himself from the ground, standing and taking in the scenery before him.  His eyes widened in shock as he looked over the rugged cliff side, down to the river of flowing lava below, also taking in the distant flames and screams of endlessly tortured souls.

 

            “Welcome to my home, Frank,” Gerard greeted.

 

            Frank turned to look upon his captor with wary eyes.  He hated to admit that Gerard looked fantastic, truly in his element in such a bleak and terrifying place.  His eyes were now a solid, fiery red, a color that appeared unnatural on Earth but blending right in here.  His pale skin contracted beautifully with the warm backdrop, his ebony black hair stark against his face.  He stood tall and proudly, clad in all black- skinny jeans, combat boots, a tight shirt and the same black leather jacket from the night before.  And Frank hated to admit the first thing that went through his head at that moment.  He didn’t hate Gerard for bringing him here.  He wasn’t worried about the humans on Earth, or what the other angels would think of his absence.  All he could think about was how beautiful Gerard was, and how he felt a strange, electrifying excitement in the pit of his stomach at the site of the graceful demon stood before him.

 

            But instead of admitting any of his previous thoughts, Frank simply stated, “It’s warm.”

 

            Gerard laughed out loud, a full, heartfelt laugh.  “I told you,” he said.  He paused for a moment, appearing to be almost worried, “But it’s not too hot for you, is it?  I was wondering if it would be different for angels…”

 

            “No… it’s not bad,” Frank confirmed, giving Gerard a slight smile.  Gerard’s heart seemed to swell at that one small smile.

 

            “Perfect,” he said, smiling warmly.  “So… how about I show you my place?”

 

            Frank found himself bewildered as he complacently followed Gerard into the cave opening, and allowed the demon to show him around his neatly designed bedroom, luxurious bathroom and the other features of his home.  Why wasn’t he trying to escape?  Why wasn’t he arguing with the demon’s every word?  Why wasn’t he using every ounce of strength to run away from this literal Hell and rejoin the fight on Earth?  Frank hated to believe the demon’s words, but he couldn’t help but admit that there was truth in what Gerard had said before he’d dragged the angel to Hell.  Frank was weak and inexperienced.  He had never even truly fought demons before, only having been trained in fighting practice as all angels were.  He felt incredibly overwhelmed by the war, and he was worried that what Gerard said was true- that he would have died if he continued to fight.  As much as it was noble to die for Heaven itself, Frank really didn’t want to die.  He was very young for an angel and wanted to live for as long as possible, as almost all beings do.  But the only problem was that he lived for humanity, and wanted to do everything in his power to protect them.  He worried endlessly that the angels would lose the battle, even though he knew how strong they were.  What would he do if there were no more humans left for him to bond with and protect?  How would any of the angels go on after such a tragedy?

 

            “Frank?  Are you listening?” Frank snapped out of his worried thoughts, remembering that he was supposed to be paying attention to Gerard’s little tour of his house.  Gerard giggled in a very cute way, and Frank hated himself for practically swooning inside over it.

 

            “It’s okay, I didn’t really expect my variety of bath salts to be interesting to everybody,” Gerard said, closing the drawer he’d been displaying to Frank in the bathroom.

 

            “So,” Gerard said, as he led Frank back to his bedroom, “What do you like to do?  For fun?  You know, do angels do that stuff?”

 

            Frank laughed lightly, and it sounded like music to Gerard’s ears.  “Oh, I don’t know…” he said.  “We play games, I guess?  Like, sports, but we have different ones than human sports.  And we just like to hang out, you know, socialize… I’ve heard demons aren’t much for that… but I like music, we sing a lot of songs in Heaven and-“

 

            “Frank,” Gerard said, sounding a bit more serious now and turning to face the angel.  The two were now both sat on Gerard’s bed, about a foot apart from each other.

 

            “What?” Frank said, a bit irritated at having been interrupted.

 

            “…Have you ever kissed someone?” Gerard asked.

 

            Frank’s mouth dropped open in shock.  Okay, of course he knew that the demon was interested in him in such a way.  Gerard didn’t necessarily do a good job of hiding it, practically confessing his love to Frank the very first time they met.  And yes, Frank found Gerard attractive, but in a sinful, lustful way.  It wasn’t the way angels were supposed to love people.  If he did something as small as even kissing Gerard, would that be a sin great enough to have him expelled from Heaven?  But, looking upon Gerard’s face at that moment, Frank was terrified to find that he may not even care.  Gerard was beautiful, the way his amber eyes would stray occasionally to Frank’s lips.  The demon’s own lips were pursed, as if he was anxious for Frank’s answer.  And Frank certainly didn’t miss when Gerard’s tongue ran over his upper lip tentatively.

 

            Frank realized with a jolt that he was supposed to actually answer Gerard’s question, rather than just gaping at him like a dumbstruck fish.

 

            “Oh!  Um, yes, well of course I have,” Frank laughed shyly, “I mean, Gerard, I’m nearly 300 years old.”

 

            Gerard laughed as well, blushing slightly, “Yes, of course, I… I guess I just didn’t know if it’s different with angels.”

 

            “Well, not really, I guess…” Frank said.  But he wasn’t entirely sure what demons were like with… that stuff as well.  For angels, sex was a completely normal part of life.  It was just somewhat looked down upon for them to ‘sleep around’, rather it was preferred that they were in relationships.  And Frank had previously been in a long relationship before, with another angel, so it was completely normal for them to have had sex.  But it was only with that one girl, Frank had no idea what it would be like with another gender, let alone a demon.  Of course, he had thought about men in that way many times… Frank blushed deeply as he realized he was getting too close to thinking about Gerard in _that way,_ _right now…_

 

            “So, I mean,” said Gerard, scooting ever so slightly closer to Frank.  If he thought it went unnoticed by the angel, he was wrong.  “It wouldn’t be a big deal for you to kiss _me_ , would it…?”

 

            Although Frank really, _really_ wanted to in that moment, the rational side of his brain that hadn’t gone completely insane was yelling at him to end this right now.  But on the other end… Gerard was getting so close, and he was _so_ attractive.  Would just a kiss really hurt so much…?

 

 

            “I don’t know… I…” Frank muttered, trying to look away.  But then Gerard’s hand was caressing his chin softly, pulling Frank’s face to face him once again.  Gerard’s face was now masked with an adorable smile, pure and enticing as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, as if daring Frank to make the first move.

 

            And Frank did.  He gave in all at once, grabbing ahold of Gerard’s soft hair and pulling the demon’s face to meet his own.  At once their lips collided, soft and tentative at first.  Gerard was smiling into the kiss, his lips pressed firmly against Frank’s before he began to relax.  He moved his hand to caress Frank’s jaw softly, his other hand moving up to grab ahold of the angel’s bicep.  And slowly, he began to move his lips against Frank’s own.  Frank began to kiss him back, seeming to lose himself as he kept one hand wound in Gerard’s hair and allowed the other to fall to the demon’s shoulder.  The kiss continued sweetly and calmly at first, just the two’s lips moving softly against each other, some quiet smacking sounds heard in the room.  But eventually, Gerard grew a bit more impatient, pressing more roughly against Frank’s mouth so their teeth occasionally clacked together.  It wasn’t long before Gerard felt the need to deepen the kiss, aware that Frank was a bit too hesitant to do so himself.

 

            Slowly but surely, Gerard began to work his tongue into the angel’s mouth.  At first he only lapped at Frank’s lips briefly, or allowed his tongue to slip between the others teeth for a few seconds before their lips were pressed together again.  But with each movement he deepened the kiss, aiming to delve further and further to the warm sweetness of Frank’s mouth.  Soon enough his tongue was toying with the angel’s, stroking the other’s tongue and exploring his mouth.  Frank whimpered lightly and Gerard flicked his tongue expertly in the angel’s mouth, exploring every inch as he wanted to memorize every surface of Frank he possibly could.  Gerard groaned when Frank met Gerard’s tongue with his own, licking him and toying with him in the best possible way.  It wasn’t long before Gerard was craving more.  Warning that things were going to get more serious soon, Gerard moved his teeth to nip firmly at Frank’s lush lower lip.  Frank gasped as Gerard yanked the flesh down momentarily with his teeth before releasing.  Of course, it wasn’t enough to break the skin, but the pinch of pain sent an electrifying shock through Frank’s body, that centered right around his groin.  He felt himself blushing as he felt himself hardening already, but he couldn’t deny that Gerard was an expert when it came to simply making out.  Frank hated to admit it, but this was better than any experience he had with his former girlfriend.  She was never so passionate, so dirty as to ever use her teeth on Frank.  Of course, Frank knew about humans doing such things, but angels mostly liked to keep it clean and only do very generic things during any sort of lovemaking.  But Frank had thought he was fine with that, never craving anything more.  Little did he know just how _good_ those things felt.

 

            Gerard, on the other hand, knew _exactly_ how good those things felt, and he knew how to bring Frank to nothing but a whining, begging mess at his hands.  But he had expected the angel to be quite vanilla, and couldn’t deny it really turned him on to imagine that some of the things he was planning on doing to Frank may be the _first time_ those things had been done to Frank.  Little did he know just how little Frank had really done when it came to Gerard’s experience.

 

            Gerard smiled against Frank’s lips, pulling away for the first time since they had kissed in order for the two to catch their breath.  “Wow,” Frank muttered, and Gerard licked his slightly swollen lips, knowing Frank’s eyes were on him.  He heard Frank’s breath catch in his throat, and knew that the angel must be at least a little bit turned on by now, which was thankful because Gerard was as well.  And the demon was definitely ready to take things to the next level.

 

            With a sweet smile, Gerard began to lightly stroke the back of Frank’s neck with his right hand.  Frank tensed at first at the contact, but then began to relax to Gerard’s touch, sighing peacefully.  “Why don’t you lay down, Frankie?” Gerard cooed, using his other hand to play with the hem of Frank’s shirt, before resting his hand lightly on Frank’s hip.  Frank whined once again and his hips twitched slightly.  “And how about I take this off for you…” Gerard continued.  Frank seemed a bit hesitant about having his shirt removed, but Gerard lifted it effortlessly, and when the time came Frank lifted his arms with no argument, then helped to remove the shirt from over his head and toss it to the side, away from the bed.

 

            “You want me to lay down?” Frank asked with half lidded eyes, his voice already clouded with lust.

 

            “Yes baby,” said Gerard, rubbing Frank’s arms calmingly and looking the angel deeply in the eyes, “Just on your back… yeah, right there…”

 

            He eased Frank backwards onto the bed, so Frank was on his back and Gerard was above him, his knees on either side of Frank’s hips, and his hands on either side of Frank’s chest, suspending Gerard above the angel.  Gerard lowered himself slowly, resting his weight on the lower half of Frank’s body while still holding his torso up with his elbows, leaning in to kiss Frank once again.  And of course, neither of them could ignore the way their crotches were touching now, with barely any friction creating a static in the air.  The kiss wasn’t incredibly deep this time, they simply moved their lips against each other’s, getting used to the new position.  It wasn’t long before Gerard was craving more again, though, and especially, he was wanting to do something to make Frank a lot more turned on and needy than he already was.  Gerard pressed a kiss to the corner of Frank’s mouth this time, instead of directly on the angel’s lips.  He repeatedly pressed kisses along Frank’s cheek until he reached his jaw line, pausing there for a moment as he kissed and lightly sucked along the sensitive skin.  Frank gasped at the sensation, yearning for more.  Gerard pressed kisses repeatedly to Frank’s jaw line, moving downwards towards his chin and occasionally sucking softly or licking at the skin, but never enough to leave a mark.  That would come later.  Eventually he decided to shock Frank by running his tongue wetly along the others jaw, all the way up to his earlobe.  Frank gasped and whined, bucking up his hips involuntarily at the sensation.  Gerard reveled in the way he felt Frank’s hardened bulge rub against his own, irately wishing there wasn’t still layers of clothing in between.  Gerard closed his mouth softly around Frank’s earlobe, before suddenly grabbing hold of the soft skin with his incisors and yanking downwards quickly, causing Frank to yelp in confusion but then moan at the sensation it caused, Gerard chuckling at the effect he had on the angel.

 

            Then Gerard was pressing wet, open mouthed kissed along Frank’s neck.  He did this a few times, loving the way Frank was panting and sighing in pleasure at the feeling.  Then without warning, he sucked a bit of skin into his mouth roughly, biting down on the skin and pulling for a moment with his teeth.  Frank gasped again and moaned, rubbing his hips against Gerard’s once again.  Gerard did this a few more times, sometimes increasing the intensity of the bite or the length of time he sucked on Frank’s soft skin.  By the time he was finished, there were an impressive amount of darkening marks along Frank’s neck.  Gerard loved to mark him up, it gave him the impression that the angel was _his_.  And Frank was oh too pliant to Gerard’s touch, clearly loving and embracing every mark the demon left on his skin.  Now, Gerard was nibbling on Frank’s collarbone, his hands toying with the angel’s nipples.  Frank’s arms had moved to Gerard’s back where he gripped him tightly, as if he was holding on for dear life.  Gerard could only imagine the marks the angel would leave with his nails by the time they were actually fucking, and he could hardly wait.

 

            It wasn’t long before Gerard’s hands were toying with the waistband of Frank’s pants, tugging on them lightly.  Frank seemed uncomfortable, initially, but he was too turned on to argue.  Pressing his lips to Gerard’s once again, Frank began to help Gerard with pulling his own pants off.  Frank undid his pants as quickly as he could manage, hurriedly removing his pants and underwear as his dick sprang free.  Gerard nearly moaned at the sight- Frank was fully hard now, his cock dark, large and curved towards his stomach.  Frank panted and blushed deeply as Gerard looked him over, and smiled smugly as he certainly liked what he saw. 

 

            “Now it’s your turn,” said Frank huskily, feeling a bit exposed due to being the only one fully naked.  But Gerard shook his head slightly, ignoring Frank’s command and instead wrapping a hand around the angel’s swollen dick.  Frank moaned at the contact, thrusting into Gerard’s hand as the demon pressed his other hand to Frank’s hip, using it to hold him down.

 

            Gerard was surprised at Frank’s reaction to only having be touched, and wondered how far Frank had really gone- and how recently.  Gerard’s mouth watered at the thought that the angel could have gone years, even decades without a sexual encounter, making Gerard the first in quite a while.  Subsequently, Gerard found himself wondering if Frank had ever had sex with a man before.  Did he even know he was attracted to men before this moment?  Gerard smirked, hoping to Hell that he was the first man Frank had been with.  That would make things special- being his “first” in at least one way.  And, if he was being honest, it turned Gerard on a lot to imagine he would be the first to penetrate that pretty little ass of Frank’s.

 

            Now focusing back on the matters at hand, Gerard began to message the angel’s member, softly, only granting him light touches.  Frank repeatedly moaned and whined, obviously wanting more but too far gone to ask for it.  Gerard teased him a bit longer, rubbing his thumb slowly over the slit and spreading the pooling pre come over Frank’s dick.  Eventually Frank found his words again, mumbling “More… more…” in a breathy tone.

 

            After taunting him for a bit longer, Gerard gave in and began to pleasure Frank greater, now stroking his penis slowly.  Frank moaned lowly with every slow, tentative stroke, beginning to lose himself in the friction and the sight of Gerard’s beautiful hand wrapped around his cock.  Gerard removed the other hand from Frank’s hip, instead bringing it down to rub over his balls to add further sensation.  Frank gasped and whined, bucking his hips into Gerard’s hand again.  But now, Gerard had sped up his pace, and was readily jacking off the angel.  It didn’t take long for Frank to get loud, and Gerard loved it.

 

            “ _Ohh…_ _Gerard…”_ He whined in between moans, which were becoming increasingly louder and move frequent, “ _Yeah…. Right there… Ahhh… OH… oh, ohhhh…”_

            Gerard growled, being incredibly turned on by these noises, but he didn’t want to make the angel come yet.  Frank whined and groaned in frustration when Gerard moved his hands from him suddenly, thrusting into nothing but empty air for a few moments before calming down.  It was now that he noticed Gerard was touching himself, palming his own heavy bulge through his jeans.  Frank found himself biting his lip as he watched the demon’s delicate hands run over the outline of his dick, massaging himself to get at least a little bit of sensation.  It brought Frank great pleasure to know that Gerard was becoming turned on from this, too.

 

            Frank licked his lips as Gerard did what he’d been waiting for quite a while, beginning to undo the button and zipper of his own pants.  Frank nearly gasped as Gerard’s pants were pulled down just enough to let his dick loose- _he was huge_.  Frank knew that it must be because he was a demon or something, but damn, he was impressed.  And before this night, he wasn’t even aware the he would love cock so much.  Who knew.

 

            Gerard’s eyes feel closed and his mouth hung open as he tilted his head back slightly, his face appearing ironically _angelic_ as he stroked himself a few times, panting as he did so.  He looked down at Frank laying beneath him, both of them now entirely naked as Gerard kicked off his pants and boxers.  _God, Frank is fucking beautiful_ , he thought, looking down at the angel who still appeared so innocent, even as his mouth was practically watering over the sight of Gerard’s dick.  Gerard chucked and inched up Frank’s body ever so slightly, tangling a hand in the angel’s hair.  Frank moaned and leaned into the touch, letting his eyes fall closed as Gerard stroked his hair, his hand toying with the strands.

 

            “Do you want to know what I would love from you, baby?” Gerard asked sweetly, gently caressing Frank’s face. 

 

            Frank responded with a muffled “Hm?”

 

            “I want you to use that pretty mouth of yours,” Gerard growled.  His eyes were focused intently on Frank’s slack jaw and open mouth, his plump bottom lip wet with spit.

 

            “You… what?” Frank asked, not quite seeming to understand.  Gerard smiled slightly at the apparent innocence, gripping Frank by his hear and pulling him so his face was mere inches from Gerard’s dick.

 

            “Use your mouth, baby,” Gerard said, “Pleasure me with your mouth.  C’mon, it will taste delicious…”

 

            Frank’s eyes widened as he realized exactly what Gerard was asking.  Although he wasn’t a virgin, he hadn’t done anything with a man before, especially not having someone’s dick in his mouth.  But, despite his anxieties, all he wanted to do at that moment was taste Gerard’s pre come, and run his tongue along the length of the demon’s shaft.  He wanted Gerard, and he wanted to pleasure the demon more than anything.  But still, he was very insecure.

 

            “I-I’ve never…. I’ve never done it before,” Frank admitted.  Gerard groaned loudly at the confession.

 

            “Ohh, that’s so hot, baby,” Gerard moaned.  “But don’t worry… It’s not hard once you get the hang of it.  Just… do what I say.”  Gerard was loving how obedient and pliant Frank was being, only wanting to please him more than anything else.  It was ridiculously hot.  Gerard didn’t believe the angel could get any more perfect.

 

            “Okay,” Frank said, trusting in the other’s orders and anticipating whatever came next.

 

            “For now…” said Gerard.  “I won’t make you do any work.  Frank, how is your gag reflex?”

 

            “My what?” Frank asked.

 

            “Just-“ said Gerard, hardly able to wait any longer, “Just open your mouth for me, baby.  And relax your throat.”

 

            Frank did as he was told, and Gerard abruptly was leading his dick to Frank’s open mouth, and rubbing his head on the angel’s tongue.

 

            “ _Ohh_ ,” the demon moaned beautifully, thrusting lightly into Frank’s closed mouth.

 

            “Now, baby, just do as I say,” Gerard said as he repositioned himself, pressing both hands lightly into Frank’s hair, taking hold of the back of his head.

 

            “Suck in your cheeks, baby,” Gerard said.  The wet hotness of Frank’s mouth was delicious, but Gerard needed more.

 

            Frank did as he was told, looking beautiful with his cheeks hollowed around Gerard’s dick, his long eyelashes lowered and making him appear even more angelic than he already was.

 

            That was when Gerard began to rock his hips slightly, using his hands to push Frank’s head forward lightly with the slow rhythm he said.  He began to pick up the pace and go deeper, pressing Frank’s limits.  Gerard quickly learned, gratefully, that Frank had practically no gag reflex.  Unlike for humans, angels didn’t really have a use for such a thing.  Gerard was able to maneuver his entire length into Frank’s throat, the angel nearly choking on his cock as Gerard pushed deeper and deeper and picked up the pace, until he was full-on fucking the other man’s mouth.  Gerard released moan after moan, sounding like a porn star as he pleasured himself using Frank.  Frank’s throat was burning and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, but he was finding himself more turned on than ever at the situation.  Gerard was moaning so loud and hot, and Frank found himself wishing that Gerard would come soon in his mouth, wanting to feel the hot liquid all of his tongue and down his throat.  But clearly Gerard had other plans, as he suddenly pulled Frank off of him roughly by the hair, a long line of spit connecting Frank’s lips to Frank’s dick before the string was broken.

 

            Frank licked his lips, disgusted with his current state.  In hindsight he felt incredibly dirty about what he’d just done, and his cheeks reddened with shame.  But with one glance at Gerard, a look of pure bliss on his face and his eyebrows furrowed with ecstasy, Frank suddenly didn’t regret a thing.  Rather, he was a lot more interested in the fact that he was very, _very_ turned on, and craving something more.

 

            “Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Frank?” Gerard asked ludicrously, and Frank felt almost disgusted at the demon’s bluntness.  He obviously wasn’t, though- not with the way his dick twitched at Gerard’s words.

 

            “N-no,” Frank stuttered, honest as he always was.

 

            Gerard groaned at those words, fanning his hands over Frank’s stomach.  “ _Amazing_.  But I need to warn you- this might hurt.”

 

            Frank found himself trembling in a fit of nervous anticipation.  With what Gerard just said, he insinuated that he intended to follow through with the action he just mentioned.  And Frank had never been more ready.  He wanted Gerard’s dick inside of him, _now_ ; craved it with an insatiable thirst.

 

            “So,” Gerard said, leaning in to give Frank a reaffirming kiss, “I think it would be easier if you turned over to lay on your stomach.

 

            Blushing, Frank did as he was told, rolling over onto his stomach, all the while feeling Gerard’s intense gaze on his body from above.  Just a moment later, Frank felt Gerard’s soft grip on his hips, lifting his thighs up and Frank followed along with it until he was kneeling on the bed rather than laying down.  His upper body weight was rested on his elbows, and he was on his knees, bent over and displaying his ass beautifully to Gerard.  Gerard moaned at the view, unable to keep from grinding against Frank from behind, feeling his dick slide deliciously along the angel’s crack.  Frank gasped at the sensation as well, feeling another shock of ecstasy flow though his body, and warmth concentrate around his groin.

 

            After thinking it over for a moment, Gerard decided he wouldn’t really need to worry about lube- his dick was already wet enough with a mix of Frank’s saliva and his own pre come.  As well, there was the fact that Frank was an angel.  If Gerard was seducing a human but didn’t want to harm him, he would always use lube in order to reduce pain.  But angels _were_ considerably stronger than humans, and Gerard was certain the angel could take it.  He was even certain he wouldn’t have to prep Frank in the way that he normally did as well.  It may be a bit painful for the angel, but it would certainly be nothing he couldn’t handle.  Frank held his breath as he felt Gerard palming at his ass, and spreading the cheeks slightly.  He whined as he felt Gerard licking around his entrance, but although it felt amazing apparently he only wanted to tease as he pulled his mouth away just a moment later- much too soon for Frank’s liking.  But Frank didn’t have to wait long as soon afterwards he felt something nudging at his entrance.  Frank realized with a shock what was happening, as he felt Gerard pushing himself slowly into his hole.

 

            Frank held his breath, unable to believe that Gerard would _fit_.  Nothing had been inside Frank like that before, and there was no way his muscles would give way so easily.  He released tiny gasps in pain, as Gerard pushed onwards regardless.  Soon enough, his head was embedded in Frank, and he paused for a moment so they could both get used to the feeling.  In order to comfort Frank, Gerard massaged his back soothingly, and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Frank’s shoulders.  Soon enough, he began to feel Frank’s muscles relaxing, and was pushing his way further in.

 

            The sensation was extremely odd to Frank.  It was a bit painful at first, but now it was just… uncomfortable.  He couldn’t deny that he loved how full he felt, though.  He guessed he wouldn’t normally enjoy the feeling, but the fact that it was _Gerard’s cock_ pressing inside of him sent excited shivers down his spine.  Gerard was murmuring soothing words into Frank’s ear, but Frank found himself growing nervous as Gerard pushed further in.  After all, Gerard was fucking _huge_.  Frank wondered, would he even fit?

 

            At times it was painful, even feeling downright wrong with how far Gerard pushed into Frank, as if he truly wouldn’t fit.  But eventually, Frank felt his ass pressed firmly against Gerard’s lower abdomen, the base of his penis at Frank’s entrance.  Frank allowed himself to relax now that he knew the initial penetration was over, and groaned lustfully at the sensation.  The fact that _Gerard was inside of him_ turned him on more than he could have ever possibly imagined it would.  Gerard began to relax into this position too, gyrating his hips ever so slightly to try to find that special spot inside of Frank.

 

            It didn’t take him long.  “Fuck!” Frank yelped a moment later, before moaning loudly.  “What was that?”

 

            Gerard simply chuckled, especially since it was the first time he had ever heard the angel curse.  “That, love, was your prostate.” Gerard said, “I’m glad they still make that part in angels, I wasn’t so sure I would find it.”

 

            “Oh, just shut up and fuck me already,” Frank said.  Gerard’s mouth dropped open in shock.  It almost felt _wrong_ for those words to come from the angel’s mouth.  But, of course, Gerard agreed wholeheartedly with what Frank had to say.  So, without a second thought, Gerard pulled out of Frank a bit before pressing back in, savoring the sweet friction.  Frank was so, so tight, the feeling of him was certainly the most blissful Gerard had ever felt.  Gerard repeated this motion a few times, gradually picking up the pace.

 

            Soon he was moving at a relaxed pace, not going so slowly anymore, but not quite giving it his all yet.  He just wanted to _fuck_ Frank, to thrust into him again and again, listening to his whines and constant moans.  Gerard constantly growled and cursed under his breath, muttering profanities to Frank, but he wasn’t so _loud_ in the way that Frank was.  He was simply moaning incoherently time and time again, a constant _uh, ahh, uuuuhhhngg,_ that drove Gerard to move faster and faster.  And whenever Gerard was fucking him so sweet and good, Frank’s moans would get lower, creating the most delicious music to Gerard’s ears.  He found himself coaxing the angel on, whispering, “ _Oh yeah, I love hearing you, so fucking tight, that’s right baby,”_ and just muttering mindlessly whatever came to his mind.

 

            Gerard eventually decided it was time to pick up the pace.  Suddenly, he removed himself entirely from Frank, turning the angel to face him quickly before pressing him back up against the headboard.  He made out hotly with Frank for a moment, all teeth and open mouth and tongues, and wetness left over each of their faces.  He flashed Frank a quick grin before he went back to finishing what he’d started before.

 

            Gerard pulled Frank’s legs up, wrapping them around his torso as he lined his dick up with Frank’s hole once again and pressed in with no mercy.  Frank cried out in pleasure more than pain as Gerard instantly started up a ruthless rhythm, fucking Frank as hard and fast as he desired.  Frank’s arms flailed, finding their place on Gerard’s back where he held on for dear life, his nails digging into the demon’s skin.  Gerard reveled in the way Frank left deep scratches in his back, dragging his fingernails down Gerard’s skin time and time again, certainly drawing blood in some places.  Slowly, Gerard removed his hands from Frank’s hips and began to move them up the angel’s body, never faltering in his rhythm.  Frank was almost too fucked-out to notice, losing himself on the brink of an orgasm and moaning loudly with his jaw slacked and his mouth wide open in a purely _sinful_ way.  His eyes were closed tightly and his flawless eyebrows were furrowed together, creating lines of concentration between them.  Gerard took a mental snapshot of the moment- and an audio recording as well, never wanting to forget the desperate sounds Frank was making or the look of pure bliss on his face.  And he knew that Frank wouldn’t be pulled over the edge until _someone_ touched his dick…

 

            But it was Gerard’s turn now, and Frank was too out of it to notice the demon’s hands circling up his chest and to his neck.  In a sudden movement, Gerard’s hands were clasped roughly around Frank’s neck, and he was pressing, squeezing, with all of his strength, closing Frank’s esophagus entirely.  Frank’s eyes snapped open in shock as he registered what Gerard was doing, seeming to panic as he struggled and grabbed onto Gerard’s wrists with his own hands, desperately trying to push the demon away.  A moment later Gerard was loosening his grip, allowing the angel to breath- but just barely.  His throat was still confined, his breathing still restricted.

 

            “Don’t… worry… F-Frank…” Gerard stuttered, between thrusts. He had never halted his movement, despite Frank’s brief moment of panic.  “I’m not trying to kill you... nnnngggg… this is… ah… it’s a thing… mmmm… I swear…”

 

            Gerard could see the consent in Frank’s eyes as he gave a slight nod and handed over his trust to the demon.  Gerard smiled slightly as he tightened his grip around Frank’s throat once again.  This time, he pressed his weight into it, watching with satisfaction as Frank reacted to his oxygen being cut off.  Angels could technically live without it, but they breathed by instinct at all times, much like demons.  And they were used to the air flowing through their lungs… even if they didn’t die, they still experienced the same desperate choking feeling as human beings.  And Gerard felt himself nearing climax as he watched Frank’s expression turn to pure panic.  The power he held in that moment sent waves of ecstasy through his body, adding to the pleasure of fucking Frank.  But as he felt Frank beginning to relax against his grip, he let go.

 

            “Ah… fuck… Frank…” Gerard groaned, dangerously close to his climax.  “Ahhh… ahhhh… ahhhhghggghhh…” He chanted again and again as his movement became erratic, pleasure overwhelming his system until it was too much and the heat in his groin reached a climax.  Frank felt something warm and sticky release inside of him, as Gerard thrust lazily into him a few more times.  Afterwards, Gerard removed himself from Frank slowly, trembling.

 

            “Now, it’s your turn,” Gerard said, his voice sounding completely blissed out.  Frank barely had time to think before Gerard’s hand was wrapped around his member once again- this time with real intent.  Quickly and sloppily, Gerard jacked Frank off, with the sole purpose of making him cum.  And Frank did, only seconds later, the liquid spurting all over Gerard’s hand and his own stomach as he loudly moaned Gerard’s name.  Gerard smirked afterwards, licking the bitter substance from his own fingers seductively, before lapping his tongue against Frank and licking him clean.  He licked the cum off of Frank’s lower abdomen, loving the way it tasted, and then even sucked the remaining seed off of the angel’s dick, making Frank whine with oversensitivity.  Then Gerard removed himself from Frank entirely, giving the angel a sly smile.

 

            The two took each other in, each one hardly able to believe their luck.  Frank’s cheeks were blushed a deep scarlet, his hair tousled and his eyes half-lidded.  And Gerard’s hair was a disaster as well- anyone who saw it would know he just had sex- and he was panting beautifully, trembling slightly from the release, with a smile unable to leave his soft face.

 

            “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Gerard joked.

 

            “Oh, it was nowhere _near_ bad…” Frank said, smiling coyly.

 

 

 

 

            Gerard fell asleep moments later, curled up against Frank in the soft bed.  Frank knew he was asleep, from his leveled breathing, to the way his fingers would twitch slightly in a dream.  Dreaming.  Frank had no idea demons could dream… he had never even thought that far before meeting Gerard.  He had always believed demons to be nothing but purely evil, and of course… Gerard lacked compassion in a way Frank had never experienced before.  But that was towards humans, and other angels… towards _Frank_ , he was the most loving, compassionate being to ever exist.  Frank couldn’t deny that Gerard definitely had a soft spot for him… in fact, he may even _love_ him.  Frank didn’t want to think he felt that way for Gerard, already he had sinned in so many ways that he doubted he would ever feel pure in Heaven again.  He had sex with a _demon_ , and had done so many dirty things he had never even dreamt of, and he had loved every second of it.  How would he ever be able to look into the eyes of his family, or friends in Heaven again without feeling immense shame?

           

            And speaking of shame, Frank was feeling it from so much more than just the sexual encounter he had just moments before with Gerard.  He had turned his back on Earth… he had given up on humanity itself.  He didn’t even know how the war had turned out, or whether or not it was even over.  His anxiety skyrocketed at the possibility that his worst nightmares had come true.  What if not a single human survived?  What if everything he cared about was ripped to pieces, destroyed before his very eyes, and he had been _fucking_ an enemy when this was all occurring?  Frank knew that if the angels had lost the war, he could never live with himself.  He would toss and turn in bed, if the very _demon_ to blame for this stress didn’t have his arm currently slung over him.

 

            Frank sighed heavily, with the sad realization that there was nothing he could do.  Right now he was here, in Hell, and he had no idea how to even leave.  He found comfort in making excuses for himself, trying to blame Gerard instead of himself for this entire ideal.  Yes, after all, he had fought and attempted to kill Gerard initially, but _Gerard_ had grabbed ahold of him and dragged him into hell.  Gerard had simply seduced Frank, using his demon powers or whatever, and Frank would definitely have _never_ had sex with the demon if he was in his right mind.  Even now, the demon had a hold on Frank, _trapping_ him in this very bed.  Frank certainly couldn’t escape, even if he tried.

 

            But in the back of Frank’s head he knew that if he wanted nothing to do with Gerard, he would have resisted the entire time, rather than giving in instantly to the demon’s game.

 

            Frank was coming to terms with the fact that he might not hate Gerard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment any of your thoughts/feelings on this!! i would love to hear them and i'm thirsty for comments. thanks.
> 
> also I have a tumblr called headfirstforhalosxo hope i start using it soon check it ouuut


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard tries to make things work, but Hell is draining the life out of Frank.

 

            “Frank? Don’t you want to do something today?” Gerard questioned from the living room area.  Frank just sighed, and rolled over in the large bed he shared with Gerard each night.  At one time the bed had been comfortable, lush, like living in a dream.  Now it felt more like a prison cell to the angel.

 

            Frank had been in hell for just over a week now.  The first days were full of guilt and sexual adventure- but now it was all the former.  Frank grew depressed and he didn’t even want to look at Gerard now, let alone talk to him.  He had to admit he had a fondness for the demon, but he hated being here more than anything.  He missed the open air of Earth and Heaven, and what was worse was that Gerard refused to tell him anything about the war or how it ended.  Frank took this to be a bad sign.  Perhaps Gerard was trying to protect him from the harsh truth?  Or maybe this was all a scheme, and Gerard had no good intentions to begin with.  He just kidnapped Frank to use as his plaything for a bit before he got sick of him and killed him.  Frank shuddered at the thought.  Deep down, he didn’t trust Gerard and knew he never would.

 

            “Frank?” Gerard asked again, stepping into his room.  He sighed to see Frank still curled up in bed, wrapped in blankets and in a fetal position.  Frank hadn’t left the bed for three days now.  Gerard was concerned for him.  He had been so happy at first to have the angel around, finally able to feel him and be with him in ways Gerard could have never imagined.  But now he was lucky if he even so much as made eye contact with the otherworldly being.

 

            Gerard had tried everything.  He did research on angels.  He learned that they pretty much ate the same food as humans, mostly plants and such, but that they didn’t necessarily need to eat to survive.  Still, Gerard had brought every delicious fruit back from earth in a colorful bouquet two days ago, and Frank wouldn’t even acknowledge the offering.  Now the fruit sat slowly rotting on the small table in Gerard’s living room.  Gerard brought water as well, thinking maybe the angel would need it- but nothing.  He was certain there was nothing physically wrong with Frank, and yet he didn’t want to admit to himself what the actual problem was.

 

            “I want to go home.” Frank said.  Gerard froze in place, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces.  It wasn’t the first time Frank had said something like this.  Frank’s feelings on the matter were obvious.  But Gerard kept thinking that if he stuck around just a little longer, he would learn to love Hell… and love Gerard.  But as the days went by, this possibility seemed even further away.

 

            “Why don’t you try eating?” Gerard attempted, “I could get you some more fruit… Or, what is it you want?  Do you eat meat?  Do you want water?  Anything, I could get you-“

 

            “No, Gerard,” Frank snapped, with a certain bitterness in his tone.  “I want to go home.”

 

            Gerard just sighed again, staring longingly at the formless lump of blankets on the bed that he knew held Frank inside.

 

            “You know I can’t do that, Frank…” Gerard muttered, turning away from the bed as he was hardly able to look in Frank’s direction any more.  The reality of the situation hurt him.

 

            “Fine,” said Frank, more energy in his voice than Gerard had heard in quite some time.  A bit of hope ignited inside Gerard, and he turned back to Frank’s direction.  He almost jumped to see the angel had gotten out of bed.

 

            Without a sound, Frank was now stood in the center of the room, facing Gerard.  Gerard thought about how he looked so beautiful, although worn out.  His eyes still had that light in them, his hair was a bit tousled, his posture strong and elegant.  He was dressed in Gerard’s loose-fitting clothing, a black t-shirt with the logo of some rock band from earth, and sweat pants that barely held on to his hips.

 

            “I’m leaving,” Frank said, determination evident in his voice.  “You can try to stop me, but… I’m leaving, Gerard.  You can’t keep me here.”

 

            “ _Frank_ ,” Gerard groaned, sounding dejected.  “Please, you can’t just leave!  It’s dangerous up there right now, and you know how important you are to me.”

 

            “I have to leave, Gerard,” Frank said, clearly growing angrier as the conversation went on, “I don’t care if I die… I have to know what happened, what happened to the humans, to my brothers and sisters.”

 

            “But, Frank-“

 

            “Enough!” Frank snapped, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue for half a second.  Gerard paused.  He had never seen Frank be able to summon so much power here in Hell.  “You know I’m not meant to be here, and I’m growing weaker with every day.  Gerard, you need to let me leave.”

 

            Gerard looked torn for a moment.  For a split second, his hazel eyes even flashed with a hint of deep regret.  But this regret quickly turned to a determined resolve, the demon’s features hardening as he took a stance.

 

            “No, Frank.” He muttered, shaking his head, “No… I can’t let you leave.”

 

            “Fine,” said Frank, grimacing. “I’m leaving.”

 

            “Frank, don’t do this, please-“ but Frank was already making his way briskly across the room.  Gerard growled in frustration and grabbed Frank’s wrist as he passed, yanking him towards the bed with his an iron grip.

 

            “Hey- Gerard, fuck off!” Frank yelped.  Gerard noticed with a jolt how Frank’s language had changed so much after only this short amount of time with Gerard.

 

            Gerard tightened his grip on Frank’s wrist, the angel squirming uncomfortably at the pain that shot through it.  He tried to yank his arm away to no avail, struggling and fighting but Gerard held firmly to him.  Frank felt true, unrestricted fear growing in his stomach as the demon twisted Frank to face him, grabbing hold of his other wrist and glaring down at him.  Gerard’s face was inches from Frank’s, and Frank could feel his breath hot on his face.  His gaze was intense and filled with fire, such a raw energy that Frank wanted to look away.  But no, he continued to face those eyes that were now a blazing red, needing to have at least some dignity.  He would not go down without a fight.

 

            Gerard looked deep into Frank’s eyes, seeing the hint of rebellion and ambition he’d always admired.  Frank’s eyes looked bright green in this lighting, glaring back at him.  For a moment, Gerard’s resolve was gone.  He just wanted to give up and give the angel what he wanted.  Literally anything that he wanted, even if that was to disappear and never see Gerard again.  But it was short lived, although Frank caught the slight hint of hesitation in his eyes.  Gerard’s eyes were more subdued again, more auburn than red.  He sighed, seemingly out of a deep sadness.  Frank, his heart still pounding as he panted, felt the tension fall in the room.  Gerard let go of his wrists.

 

            “I can’t let you go, Frank,” Gerard said.  Frank groaned, he had expected a different answer after what had just occurred.

 

            “I told you, Gerard,” Frank said again, seeing that this argument was going nowhere.  “I’m leaving.”

 

            “You know,” said Gerard, chuckling and turning to pace to the other side of Frank, blocking his exit to the doorway.  Frank warily turned to face Gerard.  “I’m not letting you leave, Frank.  Either you can stay as it is, and we will try to make things better- I will compromise in every way.  Or, I could _force_ you to stay.”  Frank swallowed nervously at those words.  Would Gerard really do such a thing?  “But you have to choose right now, Frank,” Gerard continued.  “If you try to run, things aren’t going to be as good for you here anymore.  But know I still love you.”

 

            Frank sneered at those last words, “If you love me, you wouldn’t be keeping me here,” he said.  “So please understand where I am coming from.”

 

            In a split second, Frank took off, in a dead bolt for the door.  But of course, Gerard saw this coming, and tackled him faster than the blink of an eye.

 

            A short scuffle ensued, but it wasn’t long before Frank was the clear loser.  He struggled and tried to push Gerard off, but to no avail.  A string of profanities left his mouth as the demon pulled him back to the bed, roughly throwing him on the mattress.  But this time Frank was not left to his own devices in the room.  Gerard produced a pair of handcuffs from his nightstand- usually meant to have fun with, but now they served an entirely different purpose.  Frank fought against him but was helpless as Gerard grabbed one wrist and clicked the metal shut around it, before looping the cuffs through a post in the headboard and cuffing the other hand.  Frank yelled and screamed and kicked with his feet at Gerard, who calmly pulled some chains from the nightstand as well.  Normal metal couldn’t hold an angel for long, but these were chains specifically made to hold back demons, which would have no problem containing Frank as well.  Gerard expertly wrapped the chains around each of Frank’s ankles, before securing each to bed posts at either side of the foot of the bed, stretching his legs out.  Frank was laying on his back, squirming but completely vulnerable. 

 

            Gerard watched him for almost an hour before Frank finally gave up, arms crossed and eyes surveying him without emotion, almost as if he were prey.  When Frank finally stopped struggling, he was soaked with perspiration and sobbing, begging Gerard to let him go.  Gerard sighed heavily, rubbing his head.  He was used to this, but he wasn’t used to actually being affected by the misery of the person he’d tied up.  He wasn’t used to the way the words Frank said were like knives, cutting into Gerard and leaving him bleeding on the floor with no chance of survival.

 

            “ _Demon_ ,” Frank moaned, his voice shot and desperate, “ _nothing but a filthy, evil demon.  And to think I ever cared for you_.”

 

            Gerard called himself a demon proudly, on the daily.  It’s what he was after all.  But the way Frank said it, made it sound like the filthiest word that had ever been uttered.  Gerard couldn’t take it.  He finally turned his back on the angel, sauntering out of the room before dead bolting the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            About three days went by like that.  Three of the longest days in Gerard’s very, very long life.  Frank remained bound to the bed, only spitting insults at Gerard or looking at him like some poor abused puppy.  Eventually Gerard just couldn’t take it anymore.  He wanted Frank to stay, of course.  But not… like that.  Not like a prisoner.  Gerard wanted Frank to love him.  He wanted Frank to be happy by his side in Hell.  Why couldn’t he just learn to accept it?   Why couldn’t he learn to love Gerard?

 

            Frank still refused to eat or drink any water, though Gerard swore he could see the angel thinning and his skin growing far too pale.  Usually, the angel just stared absently out the window on the wall, looking over the valley despondently.  That was what he was doing when Gerard entered his room once again, dressed smartly in all black and holding a buffet of food and a glass of cold water.

 

            “Hi, Frank,” Gerard said in a cheerful tone, always hoping this mood would rub off on Frank.  Frank just continued looking out the window, giving a small “Hm” in response.

 

            “I brought you some food and water,” Gerard said, placing the large plate on the bedside table he’d added and pulling up a chair.  “If you want I can give it to you, or I’ll release your hands so you can eat.” He suggested.

 

            Seeing that Frank wasn’t interested in the fruit earlier, Gerard had tried all sorts of things.  Now it was an array of fruits, meat and cheeses.  But it seemed Frank really wasn’t interested in any food at all.

 

            “No thanks, that’s okay.” Frank said absentmindedly.

 

            “Frank,” Gerard urged sounding desperate.  Finally, the angel turned to face him. His light brown eyes looked barren and empty.  Gerard sighed.  They used to be so full of life.

 

            “What?” Deadpanned Frank, no emotion showing in his face.

 

            “...I don’t know.” Gerard said, putting his head into his hands and rubbing his temples.  “You just… seem different.  And I don’t want it to be this way…”

 

            “Oh, why do you think I may be acting different?  It couldn’t be because someone kidnapped me, could it?” Frank snapped.  Gerard groaned.

 

            “I just…”

 

            “I get it Gerard, I really do,” Frank said, his voice growing louder as he was getting angry, “You’re in love with me, or you think you are.  And you know what?  I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel for you.  But Gerard, I _can’t stay here_.  This place… I don’t know to describe it, but it drains the life out of me.  Just being here makes me feel deflated.”  Frank yanked on his restraints softly as he spoke, absentmindedly wishing to be free of them.  Gerard noticed this, of course, and he realized with a hint of sadness that Frank would be gesturing wildly with his hands like he does, if they weren’t cuffed together above his head. 

 

            For the first time since making the decision to restrain Frank, Gerard felt regret overwhelm him, and overcome his senses.  The sensation spread to every inch of his body, like a heavy weight holding him down.  He felt uneasy, watching Frank as the angel stared into Gerard’s eyes with a newfound fury.  For once, Gerard was having second thoughts, he was doubting his former actions.  If Frank was just going to miserable until he slowly died of stress, fatigue or starvation… was it really worth it?  Gerard would just feel a million times worse if that happened.  Maybe he would have been better off if he’d never met Frank.

 

            But, no… Gerard had needed to meet Frank.  He needed a person to come into his life and change the very foundation of his existence.  He needed someone who shifted his perception of the world, and taught him things he had never known of.  And Frank needed this as well… at least, Gerard would like to believe that.  He looked over the angel once again- his perfect, smooth face, his beautiful eyes that held such an innocent gaze, his dark, soft hair and plump lower lip.  Gerard knew that he would do anything to keep hold of the angel, all he wanted was to have Frank be _his_ , and he would be Frank’s in return.  Frank.  The only person who had ever made Gerard feel this way.  _Ever_. 

 

            Was he the only one Gerard would have to let go?

 

            With a sudden movement, every restraint that held Frank to the bed was undone, the chains falling loosely at his feet.  His wrists were freed, and he rubbed at them instantly, trying to soothe away the pain.  Gerard stood now, next to the bed and holding the handcuffs that had been secured to Frank’s wrists.  The movement had occurred so fast that Frank barely registered it- maybe he did underestimate the demon.  Either way, he could hardly believe his luck.  Gerard seemed the stubborn type, and Frank doubted he would ever get loose.  He even knew the moment that Gerard had dragged him into Hell, that it would probably be where Frank died.  Frank heard Gerard place the handcuffs back on the bedside drawer.

 

            Trembling slightly, Frank raised his head to meet Gerard’s eyes.  But the demon wasn’t facing him, rather looking down at his own feet, as if in shame.  Frank cocked an eyebrow.  It wasn’t like Gerard, or demons in general, to feel shame.  Slowly, Frank rose to his feet, and took a step towards Gerard.  Gerard remained still, and Frank tentatively placed his hands on the other’s wrists, before carefully intertwining his fingers with the demon’s.

 

            Gerard froze in place, hardly able to believe that Frank was showing affection at such a time.  He had expected the angel to bolt in an instant, not gratification.  Hesitantly, he rose his eyes to meet Frank’s.  The angel’s soft hazel eyes radiated warmth, a special warmth that filled Gerard from head to toe.  He sighed contently as Frank rested his head against Gerard’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the taller man and pulling him close.

 

            “Thank you.” He said.  After a few moments, he pulled away, squeezing Gerard’s arms in affirmation.  Gerard was surprised to see the _old_ Frank in those eyes once again, gazing up at Gerard playfully.  “This won’t be the last time we meet,” he said, “And I hope when I go up there, for the both of us, I find that the world is still thriving.  I would say God bless you… but… well…” Frank giggled in an adorable way, Gerard also chuckling at his bad joke.  The two made eye contact again, and then another look crossed over Frank’s face.  A brief look of longing.

 

            Suddenly, Gerard’s face was grabbed and Frank’s lips were pressed against his own.  He whined and went with the kiss.  It was soft, sweet and warm, lasting only a few seconds before Frank pulled away, despite Gerard’s hand that had immediately become entwined in Frank’s hair.  They both smiled, Gerard pulling Frank in again and stroking his hair.

 

            “I’ll miss you, Frank,” he whispered in the angel’s ear, sending shivers down Frank’s spine, before firmly pressing a kiss to Frank’s cheek.  “Be careful.  And please, please… let me see you more in this life.”

 

            “Of course,” Frank said, grinning, before finally separating from Gerard.  Their hands lingered for a moment before pulling away completely, and Gerard led Frank from his home.

 

            Standing outside in the arid warmth, Frank realized he wasn’t even entirely sure _how_ to escape from Hell.  Which would make sense.  Of course such a thing wasn’t meant to be easy.  But luckily for him, Gerard was around to help.

 

            “I can teleport you out of here.” Said Gerard, “Just take my hand.”

 

            Frank nodded solemnly and did as he was told.  He grabbed onto Gerard’s hand tightly.  Gerard gave his hand a slight squeeze, as if telling him everything would be okay.

 

            “Are you coming with me?”  Frank asked, wondering if Gerard needed to ‘travel’ with him if Frank wanted to be free of this dimension. 

 

            “No,” said Gerard, “I can transport you out of here without tagging along… so this is goodbye, for a while.”

 

            “Goodbye,” Frank said, locking eyes with Gerard once again as his hair began to blow in a slight breeze.  Gerard watched him, transfixed, as he projected an energy into Frank- an energy that caused Frank’s image to dissolve in front of Gerard, until he was dissipated into thin air, not a trace of him left. 

 

            Gerard sighed, his fingers tingling from the use of the interdimensional energy.  His could still taste Frank on his lips.  He wistfully looked over the canyon that lay before him, feeling deflated and not quite sure what to do now.  Part of him felt like smoking a cigarette, like humans do, for some absurd reason.  Nicotine wouldn’t even affect a creature such as himself, but he felt that smoking a cigarette was just something people did when they were wistfully looking over a view.  He chuckled, realizing he’d never felt quite as sorrowful as he did in this moment.  Emotion was annoying, he had to admit, but it was grounding.  He was still smiling slightly as he turned to walk back into the cave in which he lived, only to see Mikey standing not far behind him.

 

            “Gerard,” Mikey said.  Gerard gasped, sensing that his brother was a bit weakened, a strange shift in his aura hinting that he’d been in a truly spectacular fight.

 

            “Mikey!” Gerard yelped, running to and hugging his brother.  Demons didn’t show emotion too often, but along with everything going on with Frank, Gerard was really worried about Mikey as well.  He had been fairly certain that everything was fine, but part of him had wondered if something bad had happened.

 

            “Where were you?” Mikey asked as he pulled away, not sounding accusing, but very confused.  He crinkled up his nose.  “You smell like an _angel_.”

 

            Gerard sighed.  He had to come clean to his brother.  Mikey, of all people, would understand, and he would keep any of Gerard’s biggest secrets to his death.  But Gerard had to know something else first.

 

            “A lot happened, Mikey,” Gerard said, not sure how to begin.  He turned and faced the cliff side once again, standing next to his brother.  Once again, he felt that odd feeling that he should be smoking a cigarette.  “I wasn’t in the fight for very long… and I’ve been secluded.  I’ll explain it all later.  But first… Mikey, we lost, didn’t we?”  Gerard asked.  But he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

           

            Of course, he had been doubtful around Frank, but he had some intuition surrounding the subject.  That being, if Hell had truly taken over the earth, well, the entirety of Hell would have probably been celebrating.  But things had gone on as usual in Hell, and it had even seemed a little _more_ barren than usual the week.

 

            “Yes,” said Mikey, holding his head down in shame.  “Lucifer… he’s dead.”

 

            “What!?” Gerard gasped, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.  He thought, for some reason, that he’d… _feel_ something if Hell’s overlord, who’d been Gerard’s ruler since the day he was created, was killed.  But maybe Lucifer really had been nothing but a fallen angel who’d taken control of Hell, despite being trapped there.  So many doubts were flying through Gerard’s head.  And the biggest question that resurfaced time and time again was; what’s next?

 

            Mikey seemed to read his mind, continuing, “There are some other very old demons, who have been around since practically the beginning of time, that will probably take his place.  We’ve all heard of them before, and they worked directly alongside Lucifer.  You know, like Lilith, Azazel… probably one of those two.”

 

            “Wow…” said Gerard, having almost nothing to say to that.  “…So I guess life just goes on then.  Huh.”

 

            “As it always does,” said Mikey.  The two were silent for a while, lost in thought and staring off into the distance.

 

            “Now,” said Mikey, a mischievous smile toying at his lips, “You need to tell me about this angel, because I’ve put two and two together, and I know there is something going on that I don’t know about.”

 

            “As long as you promise to keep a secret,” Gerard said with a smirk.  Of course Mikey had sensed something was going on.  He had always been intelligent, after all.

 

            “Of course,” said Mikey, bowing slightly in irony.

 

            “Well,” said Gerard, “Let me tell you about an angel named Frank Iero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally open ended, so if anyone asks for some sort of sequel, it's a definite possibility.
> 
> Glad I've finished this one! It was very fun to write.
> 
> Also (and I know I advertise this pretty much every chapter I write, but) I have a tumblr called deearlybeloved, I might start posting fan art based on my fics (and probably others' frerard fics as well) and other related things. I am not doing the best at posting regularly now but I should get better, lol. So follow that if you're interested!
> 
> <3


End file.
